Cradled In Crimson Arms
by RhysThornbery
Summary: Prophecy speaks of a child who could bring balance to the Force. Many believed that this child was Anakin Skywalker, and it could have been. But now, as hope fades like a guttering light, another child has been found. A sinner shall become a saint as a young boy, on a forgotten world, finds a cradle. In Crimson Arms. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Important Author's Note:** Okay, so before I go any further I Just want to say this. I know what you're thinking. You're going ' _Really_? This Moron is starting ANOTHER story when his other's aren't completed?'. A completely justified response. Believe me, I often feel the same when I look at this story. However, I'd like to explain a little. Sometimes, no matter how hard I try, I just can't write about what I want to write. Whether that be _A Witch, A Wizard And A Mechanic_ , or _Into The Black_ etc. When I get into these situations I still write though, it's just whatever I can actually persuade my brain to focus on. Now, lately this story has been bopping around in my cranium whenever I hit a roadblock with one of my other stories (Which is often).  
A Couple quick things. This story is (with permission) based off of ffdrake's IATB series. So you will see some similarities. The Second thing I want to note is this. This story will mostly proceed when I find myself unable to work on my other more primary works.

* * *

 **Oct.31st.2000 A.D**

 **Godric's Hollow, Wales.**

 **The United Kingdom**

Godric's Hollow, looked for all intents and purposes like one might imagine a small medieval or renaissance village in Great Britain around two to three hundred years ago. Little 'gingerbread' style wood and plaster homes lining the roads around a small square where a church sat with it's small graveyard.

It might have been described as _delightfully_ quaint on most occasions; unfortunately tonight it was dark, as a miserable drizzle of rain fell from the sullen clouds which skulked overhead. This night may have been All Hallows Eve but people were not inclined to be out and about longer than necessary in weather such as this. The most activity one might have encountered this night up to this point was a small black cat skittering from shelter to shelter on its way home through the rain.

Unfortunately the reluctant peace of the Hollow was about to be broken, in a way the residents would never have hoped for, as a series of dull cracks heralded the appearance of five figures robed all in black.

In any other town this occurrence would have been unusual. After all, most people did not contrive to just appear from thin air on a regular basis. Although their strange outfits might have been dismissed as Halloween costumes on this night in particular, they were the normal attire for the intruders.

Godric's Hollow was a largely wizarding hamlet however, and thus people arriving in such a fashion was not particularly strange. Conversely however any in the Hollow who saw these particular figures that night could never mistake them for costume wearing hooligans celebrating a bit later than usual.

The black robes, the silver masks and the tall pale figure of their leader gave away just who these unwelcome visitors truly were. Death Eaters. Terrorists and murderers who had haunted and beleaguered Wizarding Britain for some time now. A source of terror for those they visited upon in the middle of the night.

The figures followed their leader out of the trees across the damp autumn grass to the edge of the road. Water welling about their boots as they tromped along to stare across at a line of hedges.

The leader of this group and indeed all Death Eaters, stood observing what appeared to those gathered as a mere hedge through dark red eyes with vertical slit like pupils. He waved idly to two of his cohorts who nodded before stepping back and pulling stone cylinders from their robes.

With a twist and a crack the cylinders became active and an unnaturally oppressive hush fell over this corner of the village as the wards rose. The cloaked men tossed the cylinders to the sides and rejoined their master. No one would be fleeing with the aid of magic tonight.

The one known as Voldemort stood pensively for a moment, "You are certain this is the location Wormtail? I would be most… _displeased_ if you were to have brought me to the wrong location…" He said, his voice filled with sibilant hissing.

The shortest of the cloaked men shuffled forward nodding firmly, blinking uncertainly up at him, twitching slightly with nerves. "Yes Master, as I was saying the Potter safe-house is located at…" He began pointing but stopped, shuddering, when the Dark Lord raised a pale hand to stop him.

"Yes…indeed, I can sense the magic now. I would have missed it had I not known where to begin searching. Very clever, Dumbledore…but not clever enough I fear." Voldemort murmured.

He snapped up his wand and after a hissed word an arc of blue light lashed out across the road and slammed into something solid. A deep gonging noise filled the air and then…a crack and the world in front of them began to ripple and twist as the Dark Lord tore at the protections surrounding the house.

Finally stepping back, panting slightly, he grinned in triumph. "Hmmm, I have never shattered such a spell before." He admitted, before nodding slightly. "Powerful magic old man…" He conceded absently to his distant foe.

In the house which had just appeared, lights were flickering on and he smiled as shadows flitted about in the windows. "Ah, it seems the Potters know they have visitors. Wonderful. Let us see about what kind of hospitality they offer shall we?" He said, smiling dryly at the anticipatory way the others were shifting on their feet.

"Flint, Castagus?" He murmured negligently, pointing to the now revealed house. "Be so kind as to ring the door would you?"

Had it been possible to see their faces without their masks both men would have been sporting feral grins. They tromped across the cobbled road kicking open the gate noisily on their way to the front door.

Voldemort idly examined his fingers, not even blinking as a boom split the air when his minions blasted the front door inwards. The noise had barely begun fading when they ran through the shattered frame into the house and shouts began to sound, accompanied by flashes of light which illuminated the doorway.

It didn't take long, he had suspected this would be the case when he'd ordered those particular knuckle draggers in after all. Soon enough he felt a pair of twinges through his connection to them via the magical brands on their forearms and he knew both of them had died.

The smile which twitched his lips was thoroughly disquieting to see, even for his remaining two servants. "You two, stay here would you? I'll handle this personally I think."

Voldemort took his time crossing the street, he knew that his prey could not attempt to flee with the wards he had his servants raise around the house. People could enter through the ward line while they were active, but could not leave. Not without the 'mark'. And those temporary ward stones would last more than long enough for his purposes.

The home was… _disgustingly_ cozy he decided. Not at all in keeping with his tastes, or those of most of the elite of Wizarding Britain. A home housing the scion of an Ancient and Noble house, should not be 'cozy' or 'warm' or filled with photographs of the family within. It should reek of power and of an austere sort of tastefulness only the wealthy and influential could afford. Oh how far the Potters had fallen he thought mockingly.

Come to be in enough battles, and one developed something to a sixth sense for danger, and Voldemort had been in many battles. The creak of a floorboard, a slight shift of the shadows and he knew almost the moment he entered just where James Potter was waiting to ambush him from.

So he was less than surprised when the man darted out from the alcove under the stairs and fired a curse at him. The man hadn't shouted his curse aloud, oh no, James Potter was far too skilled a duelist for that. Nevertheless the Dark Lord was something of a connoisseur of malign magics and knew precisely what had been fired at him. Deftly sidestepping the oily yellow light of a particularly effective exploding hex.

A good choice that, it might even have injured him had it struck the house instead of rocketing out into the front yard where it sprayed dirt into the air. The next curse to come was a cutter which he blocked casually with a flick of his wrist causing a shield to briefly pop into existence between them.

 _Oooh, Lily has been teaching James some of Severus' secrets it seems. Very good. S_ ectumsempra was a wonderful cutting spell which could do a great deal of harm; if one did not know the counter the afflicted could easily die of exsanguination in short order.

Still, an entirely defensive duel was no fun the Dark Lord supposed and fired a pair of curses back, testing his opponent's skill and was gratified when they did more harm to the house than to his opponent. He did so relish the chances he got to face a truly skilled opponent. _Exhilarating._

He knew he was more powerful, more knowledgeable and more skilled than his opponent, but even if James was not at his level the man was still dangerous, any duelist underestimated their foe at their own peril. It was part of what made duelling so enjoyable for him. What made defeating foes so enjoyable.

Voldemort feared death yes, and in his opinion any sane individual would, but that did not change the thrill he got at skirting close to it upon occasion. At daring it to take him even when he knew its grip held no permanent sway over him.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Lily Potter's blood chilled in her veins and her heart constricted painfully as the spellfire downstairs stopped and was followed by a triumphant laugh, knowing that even as silence fell the life was likely leaving her husband's body.

Her husband, her love, the father of her child was almost certainly dead, but she could not focus on that just yet. She had other, more pressing matters which demanded her attention, namely ensuring her child survived the night.

Poor little Harry, her poor child was fussing and crying, it broke her heart to have been forced to carve that rune into his forehead. The little sowilo lightning bolt rune still bled slightly on his forehead. If there had been any other way she would have taken it, but this was the only option left for her to protect her son now.

She couldn't run, not with that ward bubble up. She'd seen it before, people attempting to make a run for it only to find themselves trapped within by their attackers. No apparition was possible, no floo worked, no portkey traveled when those infernal ward stones were active.

Even if she could have physically run her way out, it wouldn't have been advisable. Not with the Death Eaters prowling around, it would have been hard enough to escape herself without trying to carry Harry along with her.

This mad plan she found herself forced to enact was her last ditch effort to save her son and she had to work fast if she wished it to succeed. Casting a quick series of sealing charms and wards at the door before she even heard the first squeak on the stairs she turned and got to work finishing the enchantments around her son.

She'd barely finished casting the last spell on her child when the door blew inwards, her ears instantly ringing from the deafening rush of noise, feeling the heat against her back the shattered remains of the door rocketed across the room to slam against the wall, she shielded her child with her body before whirling and firing a flurry of curses at the first thing to attempt to step through the door.

Most were blocked or otherwise avoided by the Dark Lord but one piercing hex slipped past his guard. Passing close enough to his face to open a small cut on his pale cheek before he disarmed her sending her staggering back against the crib.

She couldn't hear well at first over the still ringing cacophony in her ears but she could still make out the sound of poor little Harry screaming his lungs out in terror.

As her wand clattered to a halt at his feet Voldemort paused looking almost skeptical before raising a hand to touch gingerly at his cheek, drawing his fingers away to blink at the blood marring them. Before smiling a bit manically at her, a mad light dancing in his eyes.

"Well well, Lily Evans…Potter now I suppose." He corrected himself in his strange hissing baritone. His tone eerily remind her of the sound of an enraged snake or reptile as he stepped closer. The inhumanity inherent in her attacker causing a pit of revulsion to coil in her stomach as she regarded him warily going over her plan in her head.

"Do you know…just how long it has been since someone—anyone really, has managed to draw my blood?" Voldemort asked almost conversationally, a sick malicious grin twisting his features around his insane red eyes as he brought up his fingers to lick them clean.

"I see it now, why Severus is so…enamoured with you. Why he wished me to spare you. You are a spirited one to be sure." Voldemort allowed, sounding faintly amused.

She had no time to spare for thoughts of Severus Snape in that moment however, she knew his place in all this, she knew what he had and hadn't done, all of it. But that could wait for later, if she managed to somehow come out of this alive.

"It is…a shame, for Severus, that you put up a fight, he wanted you unharmed you see? But—" He sighed in a put upon matter. "I suppose alive will have to suffice for him. After all, I really must make an example of the person who managed to land a spell on me. I'll have to…play, with you a bit." He murmured, his tone turning deadly serious, the mocking almost whimsical tone of before falling away.

Lily couldn't help it, fear gripped her heart at those last words. She couldn't be certain just what he meant, but it couldn't be good. She knew that despite his vicious reputation he wasn't known for assaulting his victims sexually. His tastes lay elsewhere. He preferred to make those who defied him suffer in other ways.

However, most of all a note of panic entered her mind as a doubt began to seep in. What would happen to Harry if she didn't die? If her death did not fuel the spells she had called into being around him?

She knew what she had to do, but it didn't mean it would be easy. "I'll die before I let you hurt my son you bastard!" Lily snarled pouring every bit of disgust and vitriol she held within her for Voldemort into her voice. Her lip curling with contempt as she regarded the being across from her.

Despite her words and tone Voldemort appeared mildly amused by her continued defiance and he shrugged negligently. "If you insist. Severus will be most disappointed I'm sure, but first…"

His wand rose, the strange and all too familiar hook yew gnarled like an old bone in his hand, a dull red glow coalescing at the tip as a look akin to avarice began to light within his eyes. " _Crucio!_ "

She barely had time to register the bolt of deep crimson light lashing out and wrapping around herself before her world dissolved in the grip of the agony which wracked her. Like liquid fire on every vein, impregnating every muscle and tearing at every nerve with ragged claws.

No doubt, Lily would have crumpled to the floor under the assault had it not been for the way one of her arms hooked, seizing against the pain, on the edge of the crib. It kept her upright despite everything she now suffered.

She screamed, and screamed, until her throat was raw and cracked from it, her torment seeming to last an eternity before he finally released the curse. She could barely see straight as he began to talk, "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider Lily Potter? I can keep this up all night I assure you." He said sounding curious in a way which seemed to her bizarrely academic. As if her response would soon be entered into the data chart for some bizarre study he was conducting.

Lily realized, as a coppery metallic taste flooded her mouth that she'd bitten her tongue in her convulsions, nevertheless she managed to swallow a ragged breath. "Go to hell!" She snarled roughly through her ravaged throat.

He almost looked delighted at her answer and he chuckled. "No thank you, I've heard it is most unpleasant there and so I've taken precautions to ensure I never have to see the place." He noted casually before raising his wand again.

This time the bolt of light which streaked out and bit into her left knee was white, a brief flash before the pain as that limb sagged, the joint no longer holding her weight. It was excruciating the way she had to shift all of her weight onto her remaining tortured limbs in order to ensure her body remained between her son and the Dark Lord. Despite her efforts a strangled shout of pain fought its way past her gritted teeth and pursed lips.

He seemed almost impressed at that. "You are a tough little wench aren't you?" He said shaking his head in apparent wonder, before his voice dropped again and his tone became deadly once more. "Fool girl, step aside now, and I will make your death quick!" He bit out.

Lily couldn't have told another person why she did it but she gathered the blood pooling in her mouth and spat it at her tormentor. Watching in satisfaction as he wiped away the 'mud blood' spattering his face.

His eyes glinted dangerously at her before he grinned darkly at her. "No? Very well…"

The next curse, a swirling bolus of violet energy, struck her in her stomach and threw her to the floor. Agonizing pain rapidly arcing through her entire stomach and lower abdomen causing her arms to curl instinctively over the wound. Her hands brushing against torn flesh and scorched fabric as she did so.

The pain, as bad as any cruciatus though more localized had torn through her torso and into her back before fading to a somewhat more subdued roar. Had she been able to turn around she would have seen that the crib and floor behind her were sprayed with blood.

Her legs were numb, which may actually have been a mercy considering how they should have felt after falling to the floor following a crucio.

Voldemort paced, caressing his wand and tutting derisively under his breath. "Such a waste, you might have been a Mudblood, but you truly were a remarkable woman Lily Potter." He conceded, shaking his head mockingly. "To withstand so much…still. _Crucio!_ "

It was worse this time, perhaps it was because there had been less warning of its coming this time around. The blinding pain was back and she writhed, screaming roughly as she clenched her teeth hard enough she heard a couple of them crack. Her eyes were wide and staring but she saw nothing but the flash of stars as she continued to scream. Her back arched and had anyone been able to hear it over her voice raised against the pain, they might have heard her bones groan in protest.

When the curse finally ended she slumped insensate on the floor, quivering in the small pool of her blood which was forming around her. An uncontrollable twitch had started in her and she curled in on herself against the lingering pain.

Voldemort sighed. "As pleasant a diversion as this was girl, I have other matters to attend to I believe…" He murmured stepping past her broken form towards the crib.

In her mind, Lily was screaming, railing at herself to _move_ , to put herself between him and Harry once more, but her muscles would not obey.

Had she been able to look up she no doubt would have seen the strange look of curiosity which flitted over his face as he impassively observed the small screaming child before it melted into a smirk. "And to think, they believed a little wretch like you could ever threaten me…" He murmured absently.

She willed herself to do something, anything to draw his attention to herself one last time, to die for her child. But she couldn't; she was helpless. Her limbs, those she could currently feel, could no longer be controlled properly after the crucios she'd just endured, and her throat failed to respond to her calls.

He raised his wand pointing it between the child's eyes. "So much for prophecy…" He scoffed. " _Avada Kedavra_." A blinding green flash and the world faded to darkness.

* * *

 **South Kensington**

 **London, England.**

Sirius raced down the wet steps of Amelia's house towards the spot on the street where his motorcycle waited. Amelia hot on his heels, night coat swirling around her pyjama clad body. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut, he couldn't put his finger on it but he needed to check on Peter. He needed to get a feel for what was going on.

He couldn't just apparate there of course, close as it was to a few other Wizarding residences he risked drawing attention to the man's hiding place if he did so. He would be better to approach on his bike. Still he'd need to hurry.

He gripped the handlebars with his sweating palms and paused just long enough to allow Amelia to lean in and kiss him luck before kicking the engine to life. He hoped, no he prayed that it was nothing, but somehow as he roared off into the night he couldn't seem to convince himself that it was true.

* * *

 **Godric's Hollow**

 **Wales, United Kingdom**

Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, traitor and part time rat winced as a green glow bathed the street from the windows before they blew out showering the front lawn with glass. He was glad they had opted to stand watch down on the street as opposed to closer to the house after that. Not that he was exactly happy to be standing guard with Lucius Malfoy of all people. The man was insufferable, even now that they were on the same side.

He twitched nervously in a way which was remarkably rodent like as he considered the explosion, he should have known Lily would put up a fight he supposed. The woman always had possessed a temper. Not that it would have helped in this case…

He shifted uncomfortably in the following silence as guilt once again reared its ugly head inside him. He might have even reflected on those feelings and wallowed a bit had he not spotted something in the trees across the road. A subtle shift of black on black, the vague textural difference to the shadows beneath the trees which indicated someone or something was lurking within.

Apparently Lucius hadn't noticed that however in the wake of the little explosion because he chuckled, an amused smirk twisting his lips. "Oh dear, it sounds like Missus Potter rather made a mess, do you suppose—"

Peter wasn't paying attention to that however, his eyes still fixated on the growing patch of asynchronous black beneath the trees. "Shhshh!"

Raising a hand which got his compatriot's attention even more than his audacity at shushing him, Peter nodded towards the trees. "Do you see that?"

Lucius raised a quizzical brow. "See what?" He asked staring at the trees now himself.

This likely would have devolved into an argument about whether or not anything was actually there had a figure not chosen that moment to detach itself from the shadows and begin a slow stroll towards them.

Cloaked in black, bearing a silver mask upon their head, it might have been possible to mistake them for a Death Eater. In fact Peter nearly did before his eyes fixated on the little differences.

First and most striking was the more angular and stylized form of the silver mask upon their face. Death Eater masks tended to resemble human faces in one fashion or another. This one did not. Then was the dark armour beneath the robe which he noticed fixed to the distinctly feminine form approaching them.

No Death Eater wore armour that he knew of, least of all one of the few women in their ranks. Armour implied fear of injury, and Death Eaters feared nothing. Or so they liked to claim amongst themselves.

Last and certainly not least was the way the ward bubble collapsed with an audible crack as she raised a gauntleted hand into contact with it, the woman's form flaring briefly as they resisted for a moment and then the ward stones shattered.

"Er—Lucius, I don't think she's one of ours." He managed pulling his wand clumsily.

The derisive snort which came from the other Death Eater was answer enough, "No, you don't think?" Lucius drawled sarcastically raising his wand to fire a bolt of sickly green at the approaching woman.

It was then that things went pear shaped for the Dark Lord's servants. The killing curse, lashed out as expected and was promptly batted aside by a gauntleted hand. Had he been looking closely Peter would have seen the bolt never actually succeeded in making contact with the gauntlet before changing directions sharply and earthing itself in the cobblestones near her feet.

They both stared at her dumbly as she rolled to a stop across from them. She cocked her head curiously and spoke, her tone almost conversational as she planted one hand on her hip. " _naʊ wɒz ðæt ˈɛni weɪ tuː griːt ə ˈleɪdi? aɪ θɪŋk aɪm ɪnˈsʌltɪd!_ " *****

The increasingly unnerved pair of Death Eaters of course had no idea what that meant exactly but it sounded mocking even to them. Now, Peter may have been a tad slow all things being equal, but there had been a small scrappy rodent like part of his brain which had perked up the moment she had appeared from the shadow. And even before she'd started to speak it had been screeching about approaching danger. So as her hand began to rise towards them he reacted the only way his pathetic rodent like soul knew how.

Peter was already shifting and shrinking, transforming into a rat, as the first bolts of white energy crackled off her fingers and rushed towards them. His increasingly smaller animal form just barely missing them as they streaked through the space he'd just occupied.

Lucius wasn't nearly so fortunate, catching a great deal of the lightning in the chest, not that Peter noticed this as the moment he hit the ground he was running as fast as his pudgy little rodent legs would carry him. Had he been human he'd have been screaming in terror as the world around him exploded, bolts of lightning launched from the woman's fingers lashing around him as her hands tracked his progress across the street.

The last thing he heard before he made good his escape into a sewer grate was her cursing in a tongue he couldn't understand.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was still writhing on the ground, stray bits of eldritch power still crackling across his form, as the woman finally moved back to stand beside him. He'd have sworn whatever the woman said was a curse judging by the vitriol in her voice when she spoke, but he couldn't be certain. Not that he really cared at that moment in time, what with his limbs feeling as though they were on fire and all.

He did however spend more than a little energy mentally cursing that dratted _rat_ as his erstwhile compatriot ran for the hills. He tried, he really did, to focus enough of his shattered wits to get his aching fingers around his wand but an armoured boot pressed down painfully on his hand before he felt its twin make contact with his side causing his ribs to wail in protest.

Lucius was not well accustomed to pain and thus likely would have screamed in protest had the woman not then proceeded to kick his wand away before moving to kneel on his chest bringing her masked face forward to regard his own.

There was a moment's pause as she once again cocked her head and muttered something he couldn't quite hear under her breath. bringing a gauntleted hand up to her face she fiddled with the mask for a moment before she then drew it away.

He would have recoiled, had he been able to, upon first seeing her face revealed in the faint light cast by the street lamps, but she restrained him with a shockingly powerful grip on his throat forcing his eyes to stare into her own charcoal grey ones.

He felt her blow past his mind's defences like they were so much tissue, and his brain seared with pain as she began to rifle through his mind. Quickly prying his knowledge of English and his mission that night from his brain before retreating.

Her gaze as she rose stepping back and off him was filled with contempt in the short period before her mask was once again fixed in place.

She pondered him a moment before drawing a strange cylinder from her belt and began twirling it in her hand. Something about that device screamed weapon to him and his eyes stayed fixed to it as she pondered his predicament.

The cylinder was mostly comprised of a matte black material wrapped around a dully glowing white glass or crystalline core which ran up its centre.

Finally she seemed to reach a decision and gripped the cylinder firmly in her armoured fist. There was a snap hiss and the cylinder lit as a burning blue-white light erupted from its tip forming an azure blade of energy.

He barely had time for his eyes to widen before the blade was descending towards him. And soon Lucius Malfoy, was no more.

* * *

 **Peter Pettigrew's Bolthole**

 **Lancaster, United Kingdom**

If Sirius had been worried before, he was in a full blown panic mode now. Peter's apartment had been stripped bare of everything which had once adorned it.

Peter had chosen to run, the question now which plague his mind now was why? Why, would Peter choose to run or move locations without telling any of his friends…?

Sirius' eyes widened in shock as the answer settled with certainty in his mind, a dozen puzzle pieces which had been plaguing the Order for months falling into place all at once.

"Oh no…Peter _no_ , you didn't!" He cursed before rushing once more off into the night.

* * *

 **Godric's Hollow, Wales.**

 **The United Kingdom**

Consciousness was harder to maintain than Lily wished it would be given the situation. Her vision would periodically fade to black before slowly returning with each fresh surge of pain. She was in a great deal of pain, agony really. Everything hurt, her muscles felt torn and bruised, her bones felt like each one of them had been attacked with sandpaper and her nerves prickled unpleasantly with the slightest movement.

Part of her, which Lily was trying very hard to ignore in that moment was afraid she was dying. That she was going to pass away and leave her son alone.

Her son, _that_ at least filled her with a fair degree of dark satisfaction as she leaned up against the side of the crib. Who would blame her given the circumstances? Voldemort was dead, his ruined body lying across from her and judging by the little hand which now pawed and grasped at her face and hair, from between the bars of the crib Harry was still alive to boot.

It hadn't been easy regaining enough control to manage even a sitting position but she'd managed it. Albeit earning a pounding headache along the way.

Lily knew she was in bad shape, though she couldn't be certain just how much damage had been done. There was definitely a great deal of pain afflicting her stomach and chest. Somewhat mercifully she still couldn't feel her legs and they clearly weren't responding well to commands judging by what she was seeing through her blurred vision.

Voldemort's still smoking and clearly charred corpse had fetched up against the far wall, the backlash of the shields added to the reflected killing curse had apparently torched the former Dark Lord. You didn't get much deader than that. A victory she supposed.

Although maybe she'd thought that too soon, as she stiffened upon hearing the creak of the stairs down the hall. She found herself praying it wasn't Death Eaters come to assist or otherwise check on their now deceased master. She was certainly in no condition to fight and they would doubtless be…displeased, at their master's demise.

For a moment her fears seemed realized as the dark figure stepped into the room, for a moment greatly resembling a Death Eater in their black robe and silver mask. However even in her fogged state Lily's sharp mind began picking out discrepancies in the woman's appearance. Red trim on the robes, a more angular mask, armour…and a strange glowing cylinder gripped tightly in her hand.

Somewhat predictably the figure was brought up short by the sight of the smoking body belonging to the fallen Dark Lord against the wall and she looked at it a moment before turning her attention to Lily.

"Your work I take it? Very nice…" The woman noted, her tone ringing with dry amusement as she paced towards her.

Lily struggled to get enough moisture into her mouth to speak. "W-who are you?" She rasped past parched lips.

The woman cocked her head at her, clearly considering, as she knelt on one knee beside her. " _That_ can wait I believe. You are Lily of House Potter if that odious man's memories are anything to go by…and it appears _you_ are in very rough shape."

Lily wasn't sure why that mattered in that moment, but that might have been the shock or blood loss muddying the waters. Her mind latched onto something else rather than try and make sense of that statement. "James? Is James…"

The woman paused a moment, before shaking her head fiddling at her waist with a pocket, the strange faintly glowing cylinder laid on the floor beside her now. "That would be your mate yes?" The woman asked her tone stoic.

Lily nodded agreement.

A pause before the figure sighed. "I am sorry Lily of House Potter, but he is gone. He managed to take two foes with him before falling in battle."

She had known that she supposed, James would never have let Voldemort pass while he still breathed. Still it filled her heart with a searing ache and she felt tears sting her eyes as that reality settled over her once again.

"I am going to see to administering first-aid Lily of House Potter. Hold still…" The woman instructed as she raised a hand which held a small syringe.

Lily chuckled causing the woman to pause. "That won't do any good. Curse wounds…" Was all she managed to get past her gritted teeth as another wave of pain swelled.

The woman paused, her head canting quizzically for a moment, before she raised a hand and held it a couple inches away from the wound in her stomach. "Hmmm, yes..I think I can remove most of the influences on this wound but you'll bleed like a stuck mynock." the woman paused, apparently considering her course of action. "I'll stick you with this as soon as I've drawn off the _curse_ then. Please hold still."

Lily nodded fuzzily, not entirely grasping the implications of that. The pain flared and her vision tunnelled providing only fleeting glimpses of nimbuses of purple light gathering around the woman's hand before fading out for a bit.

The next time she clawed her way towards consciousness the woman was withdrawing a syringe from her neck and placing it beside two others which lay empty on the floor and picking up the glowing tube and fixing it to her belt. Once she was certain Lily was with her enough to respond she spoke. "Lily of House Potter, our time runs short I feel. I can help you, I can help your son and protect you both. But I will not take you from here without your permission. Will you let me aid you?"

The brief foray into the land of the unconscious had actually allowed her mind to focus again, at least a bit. And she seized upon the most important part of that offer. That the woman would protect her son. Soon after feeling the notion that staying here would do neither her nor Harry any good, she nodded tiredly. "Yes."

The woman seemed satisfied with that and nodded. "Very well, here's what we're going to do…" She muttered, and Lily got the sense from her absent tone that was more intended for herself than Lily. She did note however that the woman's mask produced an odd mechanical muffling to the woman's voice which left her curious, wizards after all were not known for their use of the mechanical.

Soon enough Lily found herself laid out on the floor and she watched calmly while the woman gently lifted Harry from his crib and offered him to the wounded mother where she lay on the ground. "Here, take him, I need you to hold him in your arms so you don't drop him okay?"

Lily did so, curling her arms around her baby in such a way as to ensure they would not easily shift and drop him should she lose consciousness again, staring down while smiling gently into Harry's little tear stained face. Her entire world taken up by the presence of her child.

She was therefore taken somewhat by surprise when she felt herself rising, distantly realizing that the woman had picked her up in her arms and was carrying her bridal style towards the door. Harry resting in his mother's arms on her chest.

Her vision was tunnelling once again, and she focused what she could on looking to Harry's bright green eyes allowing her head to loll against the woman's shoulder as she carried them through the house.

She smiled slightly at the soothing feel of fresh air playing against her face as her vision finally faded out entirely.

* * *

Godric's Hollow finally descended into silence once again as the trio vanished into the trees. Only to be broken briefly twice more that night in any significant way. First by a sound any muggle or muggle-born would have compared with with a low flying jet passing overhead. Not long after that a man garbed in black was seen hurrying to the shattered house before soon returning back outside and disappearing with a crack.

The second time the silence was broken, being when a flying motorcycle descended over the town and came to rest in the street. The man who dismounted from it hurrying towards the house where he remained, until close to an hour later, men and women in red robes began to appear.

* * *

 **Translation for Galactic Basic above:**

*Now was that any way to greet a lady? I think I'm insulted.

 **Author's End Note:** Just a quick thing before I leave you today. I now have a P-A-T RE ON account. Pledges are not, I repeat NOT a requirement of further work on my part, they are to make my life a little easier, a little less stressful if you are feeling like helping me out in that way. The goals I have set are Very modest. As in maybe buy one or two chocolate bars this month kind of modest...So don't worry it's not like I'm trying to milk you for my electrical bill. :)

I was wondering if any of you guys/gals are really good with spelling, grammar, punctuation and alternative phrasing and such.

Otherwise? Please rate, review, comment and ask questions! courteously presented constructive criticism is welcome, however flames, trolling and general insulting behaviour are not and will be reported as such.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well the Prologue seemed to get a reasonably positive response, and I also have my very first patron over on P-A-T re on. So big woot there! I didn't hear back from you lot very much in the reviews. Though that could be a glitch I suppose? Hard to say with FF being the way it is. Either way here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Later the Next Day**

 **Wizengamot Chamber**

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **London, United Kingdom**

It was official Sirius Black decided, he hated Bartemius Crouch. The man had never been very likeable to begin with, being a dour and rather biting man by nature, he had been very hard to work for in his time as an Auror. But the way the current director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement now seemed… rather _disappointed_ upon finding out Sirius was not guilty of betraying the Potters sealed it for him.

It was quite frankly absurd and insulting that Sirius had been forced to endure a full court trial in front of the Wizengamot at all. The whole episode had been a sham from start to finish.

Sirius would not have been surprised in the least to have found himself in Azkaban without a proper hearing considering how readily Dumbledore, leader of the Order, had thrown him right under the Knight Bus. Citing so called _suspicious_ behaviour on his part and how he'd been the Potter's secret keeper when Dumbledore had cast the spell in the first place.

The only things that had saved him from that miserable fate he believed, were Amelia's rather impassioned testimony on his behalf and the fact the Wizengamot were at a loss as to how to find Lily and Harry Potter.

Of course that only mattered because they were convinced he must have taken them or some such nonsense. It had taken multiple character references, veritaserum and a magical oath to convince those gathered that he was not actually guilty of what they accused him. Even then it had taken a bit to subject him to a proper hearing instead of this…inquisition.

Sirius rubbed at his wrists irritably as the guards released his arms from the chair in the centre of the Wizengamot chamber. He glared darkly at Dumbledore and Crouch before turning to regard the Minister who quailed slightly at the look she was receiving.

Dumbledore actually had the audacity to appear surprised and regretful upon hearing of his innocence after having done everything he could to besmirch his character in front of the entirety of Wizarding Britain's ruling elite.

Finally Chief Warlock Ogden apparently noticed that the chamber had devolved into a form of mild chaos and decided to exert some control over the situation, firing off a flare spell to garner the crowds attention.

Of course the old fool had to go and put his foot in it right away, standing as soon as order was restored and he'd obtained permission to speak. "I move to see that Harry Potter be found and remanded into Ministry custody so that he might be placed—"

Sirius was on his feet immediately, glaring furiously at the man before he'd even finished. "I challenge that motion!"

Dumbledore appeared confused to see the young man before him openly disputing him. "You do not desire Harry found my boy?"

If looks could kill, then flaming Dumbledore bits would have been raining down upon the Wizengamot's pointy hats at that point. "Of course I want him found you ridiculous tit!" Sirius spat, his voice dripping with scorn, earning him a wounded expression from Dumbledore before the elder wizard schooled his features.

"My challenge is two fold however. First of all we do not in fact know that Lily Potter is actually _dead_. Her body was not found at the scene I'll remind all those present. And second of all, even if she were in fact _dead_ , Harry should be placed in the care of those specified in the Potter will!" Sirius shouted.

Dumbledore affected a grandfatherly mien, "I'm afraid that is not possible my boy—"

"I am _not_ your boy Dumbledore!" Sirius fired back, earning some mutters from the crowd.

"Regardless, the will has been sealed." Dumbledore said patiently smiling benignly at the man below.

"Why? And on whose authority?" Sirius demanded.

"Why my own as a member of this august body and that of the Minister of Magic of course…" Dumbledore began before another voice cut him off.

This one came from the midst of the Wizengamot, a slow measured tone. "And by what right do you interfere in the affairs of an ancient and noble house Dumbledore?" The voice asked drawing all eyes to its source.

Sirius blinked in surprise recognizing both the voice and the man speaking. There standing among the rows of seated witches and wizards was his grandfather, Arcturus Black. A man he had not spoken with, let alone shared a civil word with in nearly a decade.

"The affairs of such houses, particularly those concerning the last wills and testaments of deceased, have traditionally been protected by law against Ministry interference. Unless you wish to contest the rights of such houses of course…" Arcturus suggested blandly.

Another stood among the crowd on the opposite side of the chamber. Augusta Longbottom current proxy of House Longbottom. "I second that. You have no right to interfere Dumbledore, in fact your attempt to do so is blatantly illegal!"

Sirius broke off his staring at his grandfather to regard the rest of the room. Noting that the Minister at least seemed to have realized the of magnitude her mistake and had paled considerably as more and more people in the crowd nodded. There was an explosive sigh from one of the Judge's seats and Barty Crouch stood again, grimacing in distaste. "That is…correct Dumbledore, Minister. Despite your positions, current Ministry law states that you have no authority upon which to order that will sealed. I'm afraid the DMLE shall be forced to declare the sealing overturned."

Dumbledore for his part looked shocked at having his motion so directly vetoed.

Sirius was nodding agreement with the statements of those who had spoken in support of his challenge, "And thus I believe my challenge stands! Even should Lily Potter be dead, the boy should be turned over to the care of whomever the will indicates should raise him!"

Amelia stood from the front row. "I second the challenge. Unless the Ministry has legal basis to oppose the suitability of whomever is nominated as caregiver, Harry should go to whomever the will dictates." She said firmly, this time in her capacity as current head of house Bones.

There was an affirmative grumble from the crowd and Arcturus spoke once again. "What is your game Dumbledore?" He murmured calmly, his voice carrying around the chamber despite his gentle tone. "Today you have tried to see an innocent man charged for crimes he did not commit, interfered in the affairs of an Ancient and Noble house and attempted to wrest away control of a child to whom you have no confirmed legal right. I assume I am not the only one present… _confused_ by your actions here today. Perhaps you could explain?"

Dumbledore appeared to have been caught flatfooted by the subtly implied accusations in the other man's words. "I am merely concerned for the boy's safety." He rushed to assure those present.

Arcturus nodded thoughtfully in a way that suggested he was more acknowledging the words than conceding to their accuracy. His face calm and his tone measured when he spoke again. "But it is not _your_ place to see to such matters Dumbledore. Proposed appointment to Chief Warlock aside. It is that of his parents, and perhaps his godparents or selected guardians. Do you not have enough responsibilities to be getting on with?"

Something in the man's tone conveyed the message loud and clear to all those listening, but the man pressed on clarifying just in case any present had missed it. "You have enough to be seeing to I believe without… _meddling_ in the affairs of others Dumbledore…or should I call you Headmaster? Perhaps Supreme Mugwump?"

None could fail to understand the implicit accusation in those words and a murmur raced around the hall. "You seem to be accumulating quite the array of titles there."

The old patriarch had quite deftly and without outright accusing the man himself, implied that Dumbledore was gathering power to himself whilst undermining the traditional rights and powers of the families who governed the country. It cast a great deal of suspicious scrutiny on Dumbledore's intentions and motivations. Particularly with the more conservative crowd in the Wizengamot.

Dumbledore knew that he was cornered and quiet visibly unbent his wounded pride to call an orderly retreat. "Um—indeed, I withdraw that portion of my motion and simply move that the Ministry allocate funds to aid in the search for Harry and Lily Potter."

Again Augusta was on her feet, though this time her posture and tone were less confrontational. "I second that motion."

Dumbledore surveyed the hall, studiously avoiding making eye contact with either Arcturus or Sirius. Chief Warlock Ogden eyed this all from his stand across the room. "Very well, if there are no challengers to Mister Dumbledore's proposal…Why don't we put it to vote? Those in favour?"

A clear majority raised their wands and illuminated the tips thus negating the need to count up those opposed. Sirius nevertheless made note in his head of those who failed to raise their wands, adding them mentally to his so called 'shit' list. He noted with continued surprise that his Grandfather was in fact among those who raised his wand in support. That was the second time the old man had backed him and his that night.

There was a crack from The Chief Warlock's gavel, "Very good, the motion carries. Funds shall be allocated to aid the DMLE in their search for the Potters. If there are no further matters I move that we adjourn for the day."

This met with general agreement and he declared the emergency session ended. Sirius rose from his chair once more and stretched, only to nearly be bowled over by Remus and Amelia as they rushed to the centre of the room. He clapped Remus on the shoulder briefly before sweeping Amelia up in his arms and kissing her firmly.

He just enjoyed knowing he was free for a moment before stepping back and regarding his long time friend. "I'm sorry Moony. I'm sorry everyone distanced themselves recently. We were wrong to doubt."

Remus merely smiled a touch wanly inclining his chin slightly in acknowledgement. "I understand, I was undercover and in deep with the packs. You had every right to be concerned, especially seeing as you had signs there might be a traitor running about."

Sirius smiled his thanks before clapping his friend on the shoulder again.

They only had a moment to enjoy the feeling of relieved camaraderie before a quietly cleared throat drew their attention and Sirius turned to find Arcturus standing a respectful distance away patiently waiting for their attention.

Arcturus Black, he had not seen the man in…many years. His paternal grandfather, Arcturus was current patriarch and head of the Black family. He and Sirius were actually remarkably similar in appearance, though his Grandfather obviously appeared a great deal older. Leaning now on a simple black cane he hadn't needed the last time Sirius had seen him in person.

Arcturus' steel grey eyes, so like his own peered at him stoically, clearly waiting for an acknowledgement of some kind. "Grandfather." Sirius greeted a touch stiffly.

He had been expecting the old man to frown, perhaps even to dispute his right to refer to him like that given his rather meteoric falling out with the rest of the family. Instead a small smile quirked the man's lips for but a moment, before he inclined his head at him slightly. "Sirius, it has been some time."

Sirius had to fight the urge to scoff or snap at the man bitterly, _of course it had been a long time!_ However he controlled himself, Arcturus was going out of his way to be polite and considering the support he'd offered a couple minute previous he owed him a little civility in return at the very least. Sirius might have scoffed at protocol and tradition, but he still valued courtesy and gratitude. "Not since I was fifteen I believe."

He was referring to the Christmas party at the family home the last time he had visited the cursed place. He'd fought with his parents the remainder of the Christmas break and had never returned thereafter, instead going to live with the Potters instead.

"Indeed, I remember." Arcturus agreed stoically, and for a brief moment Sirius could have sworn he saw a bit of sorrow and regret in his eyes. Arcturus drew himself up and sighed a bit. "I know you are busy Sirius, I merely wish to request an official meeting with you sometime in the near future. I have matters I'd appreciate the chance to discuss with you."

Now it was Sirius' turn to sigh, though his was more exasperated than that of his forbearer. "Grandfather, at the moment I am somewhat busy. I have a traitor to catch and family to find…"

Arcturus didn't even dispute his desire to call Lily and Harry family merely nodding. "I believe you might find that those are actually among the matters I wish to discuss with you."

This was getting a little surreal for Sirius. His Grandfather was not as he remembered him, much of the old fire had left the man. Weariness and sorrow had stooped his shoulders in recent years it seemed. He was not confrontational in the least despite Sirius' lack of protocol.

Sirius considered then reluctantly conceded, "If you can arrange it, I will meet you tonight at Gringotts around five o'clock."

Arcturus nodded patiently. "It will be arranged. I may invite a couple other members of the family along…" He raised a hand to stall any objections. "Not your mother Sirius, and not Bellatrix, I'm not stupid you know?"

Sirius had indeed assumed the worst for a moment there and looked down feeling a bit chagrined. "Very well…I'll uh, see you then shall I?"

A small smile quirked his grandfather's lips again. "Yes I suppose so. Good luck in your hunt Sirius, I look forward to seeing you tonight."

The old man bowed slightly at the waist before turning to leave. Sirius waited until he was certain the man was outside of hearing range before turning to his companions. "That was… _weird?_ " He muttered.

Amelia smirked shaking her head before placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "We will find Harry and Lily, Sirius." She promised him.

He nodded, mentally hauling himself out of the confusion his meeting with his Grandfather had caused inside him. "I don't even know where we'll start. Not to mention having to try and find the Rat. Merlin, if I ever get my hands on the little—"

Amelia cut him off sharply, giving him a warning look. "Sirius, leave Peter to the rest of the DMLE. We're all aware he's an Animagus now, and you getting yourself thrown in Azkaban because you killed him without a trial doesn't help anyone."

The anger faded at the pointed rebuke and he nodded, suddenly feeling bone tired. Remus decided to weigh in in the silence which followed. "I'll help you search Padfoot, however you need."

"Thanks Moony," Sirius murmured before turning to Amelia.

Amy smiled a touch wanly. "Come on you two, I'll show you where we're working on the search, I'll talk to my boss about getting you two involved…" She encouraged leading him away by the hand. None of them noticed or sensed the pair of light blue eyes which watched them go speculatively.

* * *

 _This_ meeting with his fellow Aurors was somewhat more warm and friendly than the one he'd experienced the previous time he'd been led through the DMLE. Apparently word had spread through the ranks already that he'd been found innocent. Sirius paused only briefly to speak with a couple of those he knew before being led further back into one of the conference rooms which had been set aside for them.

The space set aside for the search effort was already bustling with activity, a pair of Aurors already setting up maps and charts on boards around the room, a cork board already stood against the far wall with pictures of every piece of evidence already gathered from the scene pinned to it. The table in the centre of the room was piled high with files and bags with the physical evidence within.

He noted with some satisfaction that the map on the wall already had quite a few locations marked as having been searched and cleared.

"Sirius, don't know if you've met these two before. This is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and trainee Hestia Jones." Amelia introduced smoothly first indicating a tall black man with a shaven head, before pointing to a young eager looking brunette girl he vaguely recalled from his time at Hogwarts. "Shack's one of our best new trackers coming up from the enforcement squad and Hestia's looking good for landing a spot in forensics. They've both been assigned to the task force in an ongoing basis."

Sirius murmured a pair of greetings to the two Aurors and stepped further into the room indicating the clutter around them. "What have we got so far?"

Amelia sighed, sagging a little. "Not much yet unfortunately."

At his look she plowed onward. "We've conducted searches of every apothecary and healer we know of just in case they were taken to them for healing. Nothing so far. We'll check back periodically. We've already had three general searches of every wizarding hamlet and town in Great Britain and the Irish have kindly done the same on their turf." She reported running a hand back through her red hair.

Shacklebolt took over for a moment. "We checked every Ministry controlled magical sensor in the country for Missus Potter's magical signature. She's registered with them considering she's an Unspeakable." He explained in a deep but nevertheless calm voice.

"No luck I take it?" Sirius asked.

The man grimaced, "None, she's not showing up on any of them."

"What about in the records for the sensors? She may not be showing now but…" Apparently no more need be said as both of the newbies perked up and pounced on the box of files containing that information.

Hestia was the one who found their first hit in amongst all the data. "We detect her briefly in country as late as one A.M last night…She was moving rapidly south from Godric's hollow." She murmured reading the readouts over. "We keep reading her until she passes outside the boundary of the sensor's range…"

"Dammit," Amelia growled. "That likely means they've left England, we've been looking in the wrong place." She frowned before clicking her hand, "Is there any way to fool the sensors?"

Shacklebolt shrugged. "You can hide behind wards which block such things, but no, I don't know of any means by which to otherwise confuse them. I'll ask the Unspeakables though. See if they have anything like that. Actually…why don't I ask if they have any long range trackers on Lily. She was one of theirs after all so it's possible I suppose."

Amelia nodded her thanks to Shack as he made a note in his pad before turning to Sirius. "What about your Godfather oath?" She asked.

Sirius sighed at that, he'd tried that first chance he'd gotten. "I get a general sense of ' _that direction_ ' from it," He explains waving vaguely. "But unless I'm closer it's fuzzy."

"Anything else?" Amelia asked. "Anything at all?"

Hestia grimaced. "Only one piece of evidence of note on scene." She said indicating three bags on the table, causing the others to gather around and peer at them. "Needles?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Yes, almost certainly muggle in origin, they're all very finely machined, and show the telltales of being mass produced. The contents of the syringes however…"

At the curious looks she was getting she explained. "Whatever was in the first syringe was some kind of pain killer, fairly mild. Same with this one except stronger." She said indicating the second, "Apparently the specialist examining them accidentally got a drop of the strong stuff on his finger and couldn't feel a thing for an hour."

"Powerful medicine then?" Amelia asked, not really being well read on pain killers in specific. Hestia nodded emphatically.

"It's this last one which is interesting though, confused the heck out of our specialists." The girl explained, "The mixture is unlike anything they've seen. It's a concoction of unfamiliar chemicals and biological components. Not so quick working as a general healing potion, but it functions similarly over a longer period of time. The word they were throwing around was 'panacea', but what's more interesting, is that according to them, it shouldn't exist."

The other four looked at Hestia who blushed realizing they wanted an explanation. "According to our specialists, their contacts in muggle law enforcement and in the pharmaceuticals industry have never heard of something like this." She said waving to the vial in question. "If someone out there had made a substance as versatile as that, it'd be the equivalent of the holy grail to a medical company. No one is selling anything like it. _No one_. And according to the muggle contact they took a sample to, they don't think medical science could actually synthesize it right now."

Sirius pondered that for a bit, but still found himself at a dead end, and said so. Hestia had to nod in agreement. "Until we know more, or find a connecting lead, yeah."

Remus shifted uncomfortably bringing a hand up to rub nervously at his neck. "Uh—I might be able to help on that. Can I uh—smell it?" He asked weakly.

At the questioning looks Sirius explained. "Remus is a registered Werewolf, he might smell something that'll give us a lead."

Somewhat gratifyingly neither Auror appeared perturbed by that declaration and the syringe was carefully extracted and carefully handed over to Remus to smell. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath turning the object over and over in his hand.

"Hmmm." Was his first response upon opening his eyes.

Sirius wanted to strangle his friend a little in that moment, if he'd found something he wanted to know it. "What?"

"Well, I smell a couple things on it actually. The chemicals and biological stuff of course. But some other things as well. The syringe isn't glass or plastic, neither is the vial. They don't carry scent the same way as it does. Maybe look into getting the material analyzed?" he suggested, and Hestia made a note. It was a slim lead but it was better than nothing.

"Secondly, it's got Lily's blood on it, if I were to hazard a guess I'd say she was the one injected." Remus smiled sympathetically at his friend who was looking worried at that revelation. "Finally however I can tell you this, whoever it was who first handled that syringe wasn't human."

This garnered a number of interested looks. "I have no idea what they were, but they smelled like no human I've ever met. Sorta an odd mixture of sweat, dust and…heat, which I know is an odd notion. I'd say they're almost certainly female, and I can tell you that were I to smell it again I'd recognize it."

He raised a hand to stall them. "One other thing…whoever she is, she's powerful. I'd don't know if you've heard this before but witches and wizards give of a slight ozone smell. It's the magic. The more powerful, the stronger the smell. Considering just how long the smell is lingering on something she touched only briefly, I'd bet my money on her being extremely powerful."

They considered all that had been said thus far, Sirius was the one to put it into words. "So what have we got so far then? Lily was last detected moving south. A muggle miracle pharmaceutical, which shouldn't even exist, administered by a powerful non-human…anything else?"

"Well…I suppose there's always whatever killed Malfoy?" Hestia offered tentatively, perhaps picking up on Sirius' irritability, "And whatever it was that blew up the yard."

He nodded shortly in agreement. It was a start after all. "I saw Malfoy myself, he looked like he'd been impaled." He noted his lips set in a grim line.

The aspiring forensic specialist nodded agreement, "He was, something was shoved through his chest, once he was already down, and into the ground below him. Whatever it was, it cauterized the wound and burned a meter deep hole through the pavement and dirt below him just as easily…."

Remus whistled appreciatively. Anyone who worked with combat spells knew how well such things dispersed energy. "Ouch."

"Right through his heart too. It killed him instantly." Hestia added more stoically.

Sirius tried to think of what could cause that kind of damage and came up empty. "And the yard?"

Amelia picked up the thread here, she'd been the one investigating that portion of events earlier that morning. "Our people don't know what to make of it honestly. There's no recognized curse signature." She noted sounding apologetic. "The specialist I had look at it said it was like whoever it was, was throwing raw mana around, the damage patterns resembled that of lightning strikes or someone exposed to muggle electricity."

They stared at her a bit skeptically at that and she shrugged. "It's like whoever it was, they were shooting raw magical lightning around. We think they were aiming for Pettigrew though as the path it follows around the yard apparently has animagus signature running all throughout it."

Sirius growled lowly in his throat at mention of the traitor. "Shame they missed then," He grumbled before straightening and running a tired hand down his face. "Okay…so, non-human utilizing muggle medicine, who burns a hole through Lucius somehow and blows up half a yard with lightning, treats Lily somehow before taking her away somewhere?" he looked to those around him with more than a little exasperation. "Just who the blazes are we dealing with?"

* * *

 **Later that Day**

 **Diagon Alley,**

 **London, United Kingdom**

Gringotts Wizarding Bank. A deceptive name actually, as the bank itself was almost entirely owned and operated by Goblins. A species of exceedingly grumpy, short, pointy eared humanoids who would likely perforate you repeatedly with something sharp had you the temerity to mistake them for a wizard.

Gringotts bank itself was in all honesty quite similar to high end banks everywhere in the known world. Large marble edifices, shining naval brass and crystal chandeliers. It even shared the strange hushed quiet which often suffused such places. As though the money would somehow be offended if someone laughed or spoke at anything louder than a murmur.

This atmosphere of enforced solemnity was likely partially due to the fact one was always under the watchful eye of security personnel and Goblin warriors within the bank. Stony faced guards in greyish blue uniforms who were rumoured to have had their senses of humour magically extracted…

Goblin warriors were not to be trifled with either of course. They wore full suits of enchanted steel and silver armour which protected them from all but the worst spells a Wizard could muster against them.

Oddly enough it was not the intimidating facade of the bank, the brooding security guards, or even the surly goblins staffing the desks that had Sirius uncomfortably quiet and wary as he walked through the main floor of the bank towards the persons waiting patiently for him in the guest seating area.

It was the people themselves which had the man uncharacteristically quiet. His Grandfather, Arcturus had always had a way of unnerving him, and even though the man's manner was more subdued than the last time he had seen him that at least had not changed. He always felt like a naughty child in his presence though the man rarely said anything directly condemning.

The woman standing next to the elderly wizard however brought Sirius up short. Narcissa Malfoy, was standing there in a black mourning dress bouncing slightly on her feet rocking a small child in her arms. He wasn't certain how to feel about her presence.

Until recently Narcissa had been the wife and presumably confidant of one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. A man of some means, a lot of bigotry and a Death Eater in the service of the Dark Lord. However she was also now a widow. Not to mention the fact that she was also his cousin.

Arcturus nodded stoically to him as he slowed to a halt a polite distance away from the pair. "Sirius,"

"Grandfather," He turned and nodded deferentially to Narcissa. "Cousin."

The woman merely nodded politely in return returning her attention to her child for the moment and Arcturus smiled thinly. He likely knew that indifferent politeness was the best he could expect from these two right now. "I've booked us a conference room for our little meeting, if you'll follow me?"

Sirius waved for Narcissa to follow Arcturus ahead of him and fell quietly into step behind them as he was led through the bank to a small conference room.

If the presence of Narcissa had surprised him, the inhabitants of the small but finely appointed conference room surprised him more. Sitting at the table were his other cousin, Narcissa's sister Andromeda, and her husband Ted Tonks.

The presence of either was surprising as Andromeda had been disowned from the family at her parents' insistence after daring to marry Ted who happened to be a muggleborn. He didn't know if Andromeda had ever communicated with any members of the Black family save himself since that time. Judging by the cold look she spared her younger sister it was likely some time indeed since she'd spoken with her sibling.

Still the tense atmosphere didn't last long as Andromeda spotted him and smiled broadly pushing to her feet. "Sirius, so good to see you. I was very happy to hear those fools at the Ministry saw the light." She said embracing him after hurrying around the table.

"Andy, good to see you again too. Believe me I'm happy about that too." He greeted before turning to her husband who had joined them at a more sedate pace. "Ted, how are you holding up old chap?"

The other man smiled slightly, "Well enough, hell of a job keeping up with Andy and Nymphadora though," He joked.

"I'll bet," Sirius teased before stepping aside so they could formally greet the other two adults in the room.

"Uncle Arcturus." Andromeda said formally, before flicking her eyes briefly to her sister. "Narcissa."

"Sister," Narcissa murmured.

Arcturus dipped his chin at the chilly atmosphere between the sisters. "Andromeda. If we could all be seated we could perhaps get down to why I've called you here today."

They grudgingly acceded to his request, Sirius taking a seat on one side of the table with Andromeda and Ted while Arcturus and Narcissa sat opposite them. The old wizard considered them a time from behind inscrutable grey eyes before nodding slowly. "I suppose you are wondering why we are here in the first place given what you know of previous family politics?" He asked rhetorically. "Simply put it is because as patriarch I have come to believe that this family needs a new direction."

He took in their surprised and dubious looks, though Sirius noted Narcissa appeared unaffected by the declaration. "To be quite frank, the support some of our…relatives, afforded the Dark Lord has resulted in the family line being decimated. Therefore I feel it necessary that I speak with those family members I trust…"

"I hate to break it to you Arcturus but both Andromeda and myself were cast out. I may still bear the last name but we're not considered part of the family anymore." Sirius pointed out, for the moment glossing over his surprise at his precursors assertion of trust.

The man considered him. "You are only partially correct in that Sirius, Andromeda was indeed cast out against my reservations by Druella and Cygnus. However you were not officially cast from the family despite your mother's wishes and her insane belief that burning someone from the tapestry at Grimmauld made it fact."

He steepled his fingers. "Orion was…not a nice man, I will be the first to agree, however in this case he shared my concerns about casting one of his sons from the family based on your association with those Walburga and yes even he did not approve of. I thus could refrain from making it official where I could not with Andromeda. You are as much a Black as I Sirius."

Sirius sat back in his chair mildly shocked by that revelation. He'd always been of the impression that he was cast out at the unanimous demand of his parents and grandfather. He had not realized that this had not been the case.

"And your part here Narcissa?" Andromeda asked formally. "I find it hard to believe you share Arcturus' reservations."

Her younger sister frowned clearly swallowing a retort before speaking in a civil tone. "Lucius is dead sister, killed in the battle at the Potter house last night. I was not so stalwart a supporter of the Dark Lord's cause as Lucius boasted. I remained with my husband first at my parents wishes and then because it afforded myself and my child insulation against the madman's attacks." She murmured solemnly.

"With Lucius dead and the Dark Lord gone as well I am on my own, solely responsible for my child's future wellbeing. Family first, that was our unofficial motto I believe yes? That was not possible so long as I was shackled to Lucius' side, but now it is. I would see myself restored to house Black. And I have to say upon discussing the matter with Arcturus I share his worries about the family's future." She said firmly, frowning.

"You and Sirius were driven away or cast out, Bellatrix is mad as a hatter now and Regulus was killed. Almost all of the older generation are gone now too. The family is dying."

Sirius considered the two on the opposite side of the table, rolling his fingers on the tabletop in thought. "Anyone can say the words, and claim what they wish about past actions and motivations. And I will not deny that I _wish_ to believe the both of you, but how can we be sure of your sincerity?"

He waved idly to Arcturus. "You never voiced particular support for Voldemort it is true, but many of our family did, seemingly unopposed. And Narcissa, you were the wife of a Death Eater, the sister of another. How do I know you do not share their cause?"

Arcturus raised a brow at him but Narcissa waved down any protest which might have arisen. Before silently pulling up both her sleeves. "If you wish you can check for glamours. I am not marked. Otherwise there is little I can do to persuade you that I am sincere. Words are all I have to give. I ask only that you listen to us and judge us according to what we profess to believe."

Arcturus nodded his thanks to the young woman beside him. "As for proof of my sincerity I can let my actions speak for me." He asserted firmly. "As of one hour ago. I recognize you Sirius Orion Black as heir of House Black."

He let that sink in watching the way his grandson blink somewhat dumbly at him before nodding and pressing on. "I also cast Pollux, Cygnus and Walburga from the family whilst reinstating Cedrella and Andromeda. I will step down as head of house as soon as you indicate your preparedness to take headship yourself."

The stunned silence which followed those declarations lasted quite a while until Arcturus finally sighed breaking it. "Sirius. I could have outright stopped your parents actions against you, however my hands were somewhat tied, as your parents they ultimately held authority over you. Had you petitioned me for intercession, explaining your position on matters I could have formally done more to mitigate your parent's actions."

He stood and began pacing along his side of the table. "The family is all but dead, and I lay the blame for that solely at the feet of myself and those who decided to bend their knee to that monster. Though I had to keep it to myself until now, I want you to know this Sirius, I am and always will be, very proud that you and Andromeda alone both stood against You-Know-Who and his ilk while the rest bowed and scraped."

Sirius nodded, swallowing thickly as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening here tonight. In the end he decided to press on to what he'd originally come here to do, to find out if his Grandfather would support him in finding Lily and Harry. "You mentioned you might help me…in finding Lily and her son."

Arcturus likely saw through his calm demeanour and knew that he was redirecting whilst giving himself time to process. "Now that you are formally my heir and the others are cast out? Yes, you have our undivided support. Though you should have had that based on Harry's status as your godson and as Dorea's grandson alone."

Sirius looked to Andromeda who gave him an uncertain smile before turning back to look his grandfather in the eye. "Look, I need time to get my head around this alright? I'm not turning down my place as your heir I just need time to come to terms with what all this means."

This got nods of understanding from those across from him. "I'll need time to have everything set in motion anyways. So if that is satisfactory for both of you at the moment, I suggest we call this meeting to an end."

The general consensus for that seemed to be that nothing more could be achieved that night, everyone needed time to mull over the new state of affairs before anything important could be done. They were all preparing to leave when Arcturus spoke to Sirius directly once more. "Sirius, if you have a moment I'd like to ask you something?"

Sirius shared a wary look with Andromeda before the woman passed out the door with her husband. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I saw you were rather close with Amelia Bones when we met earlier today, I am merely curious as to the nature of your relationship with her." Arcturus asked pleasantly.

Part of Sirius coiled tensely at the question, sure that some form of protest would come at his answer, but he spoke honestly when he did eventually speak, "I'm considering asking her to marry me."

Arcturus once more surprised him by smiling unreservedly for the first time that day, "That is excellent Sirius, I am happy for you. She is a fine woman, one of the few I consider truly honourable among the Wizengamot. It doesn't hurt she's from a good line either. Tell her I wish her well when next you see her would you?"

All in all Sirius left the bank feeling very confused that evening. Nothing had gone as expected where his grandfather was concerned that day.

* * *

 **Sirius Black's Flat**

 **London United Kingdom**

Sirius, Amelia and Remus sat around the table in his dining room as the candles and lamps flickered dimly as the night wore on. Amelia bouncing little Susan on her knee absently as they all sat and pondered the day's events.

Sirius for his part stared at his glass of wine morosely whilst swirling it about, the red liquid stirring hypnotically as he watched.

They had gathered, as much to celebrate his freedom as to feed themselves and discuss what to do next. "We'll find them Sirius." Amelia assured him bringing the latest silence to an end. "We have enough to make a start on things."

He nodded absently before glancing up at her to smile wanly. He loved her, she always knew how to get through to him when no one else could. "I know, and I'm sorry for my mood." He murmured, setting down the glass. "I just can't shake the feeling I should have been there, to help them, to buy them time to escape…" He raised a hand to stop the objection forming on the lips of his friends. "I know, if I had been there I almost certainly would be dead, but…seeing James there, dead I—" He trailed off. There were no words, describing how it had felt to find one of the only true family he'd ever known up to that point dead. Murdered. He hadn't cried like that since Charlus and Dorea had passed.

He was drawn out of that once again when he noticed the way little Susan was peering at him with the sort of good natured, mildly concussed look children often had at that age. It was enough to provoke a small smile from him.

"I'm sorry Padfoot. I know how you feel, really I do. I wish I had been there too."

Amelia sighed leaning back in her chair. "I—I don't know what I would do if I had lost you too Sirius…" She admitted thickly. "Edgar, his wife and children, Susan's parents, the rest of the family? Marlene and her family…James?" She trailed off after that last one and he reached out to gently clasp her hand on the table.

He nodded soberly, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "I know, and believe me, I'm glad I'm not dead. I'm glad I'm here with you, really I am." He murmured.

"But you wish James were here too." Amelia said simply nodding understanding.

"Yeah."

Silence fell again, but it didn't last so long this time. "I've been promoted to Auror Captain," Amelia noted, causing them to look up. "I'll be running the search for Lily and Harry." She explained, "It's Moody though who's been charged with finding Pettigrew, and you know he's one of the best."

Sirius nodded, and took a sip of his wine. Mad Eye really was one of the best, he'd do a good job hunting for Peter. Still the whole affair left even the wine tasting bitter in his mouth.

"I—had a thought, though you might not like it…" Amelia hedged tentatively.

He smirked slightly and shot her an amused look, "Shoot."

"We need someone out there in the field, out running around the planet looking for them." She said plainly, "If you take a leave of absence and take Remus with you…Well you two would have the best chances of finding a lead."

Sirius snorted, "You know there's no chance Barty would approve that."

Her wry smile told him quite clearly she'd already thought of that. "Then resign, and I'll hire you two as expert consultants for this case. We both know finding them is more important to you than that job ever was. And it's not like you're hurting for cash right now."

He nodded thoughtfully stroking thoughtfully at his chin, he'd joined the Aurors for precisely three reasons, first had been because James had, second had admittedly been to drive his parents a little more insane. The final reason was sit beside him smiling slightly.

It had just been a crush back then, what he'd felt for Amelia, but knowing she was going in to be an Auror had certainly helped him make his decision.

"Maybe I should do that…" He mused before looking to his friend. "You up for it Moony?"

The look he got from the man in question was scornful. "You even have to ask?"

"We'll make sure to have plenty of supplies for wolfsbane set aside," Sirius decided.

Remus shook his head. "I can't ask you to—"

Sirius waved that off irritably, "Oh shut it Moony, you're the only brother I have left. And besides it'll help you while we're searching." He said effectively cutting any concerns off at the knees.

Seeing no arguments were forthcoming he took that opportunity to ask another question which had been rattling around his head. "Any word on how the ones Arcturus booted out are reacting to all this?"

Amelia smiled a touch predatorily, "Word is both Pollux and Cygnus are spitting mad, but neither can do anything about it. And without the Black family money and reputation backing them up they're both all but toothless."

He smirked in amusement at the thought of those two being filled with impotent rage. "And my mother?"

She shook her head. "No news yet. We don't even know if she's been informed."

"Oh, she knows. Even if nobody's spoken to her yet, Grimmauld Place wouldn't tolerate her presence if she's been cast out." Sirius noted thinking of the vicious spirit which seemed to inhabit the house.

"I'll look into it." Amelia promised.

He sighed tiredly sinking down into his chair a little, thinking a while before raising his cup. "How about a pact then?"

"What?" Remus asked skeptically.

Sirius snorted in amusement at their curious expressions. "Oh nothing official, just an agreement between the three of us. We won't rest until they're found."

Amelia smiled sadly catching his meaning. "I'm all for it."

"I'm in, but you know that already." Remus agreed.

Sirius smirked and drained the last of the wine. "It's a pact then."

Remus pushed to his feet as he set down the now empty glass. "I'm going to head out I think. Full moon is tomorrow and I'll need all the sleep I can get." He said moving towards the door. "I'll be in touch as soon as I can."

"Thanks Moony, you want me to come over and keep you company?" His friend asked.

The werewolf shook his head. "No, you've got enough on your plate right now, just focus on finding Lily and the cub okay?"

"You got it." Sirius promised.

Remus paused briefly to peck Amelia on the cheek before leaving. The remaining two adults sat in silence for a time while Susan settled into a doze in Amelia's lap. Eventually the tykes aunt spoke up. "You mind if I stay here tonight?" She asked. "I could use a break from the owls."

Her boyfriend nodded, "It's not a problem, you can settle Susan in the nursery." He pointed out, thinking of the room he'd built so Harry or her would have a place to rest whenever their parents visited.

"Thanks," She murmured getting up and bringing Susan up to her shoulder. "Help me settle her down for the night?"

"Sure thing," Sirius agreed, waving his wand to set the dishes on their way back to the kitchen.

* * *

It was a couple hours later, that Sirius and Amelia found themselves, together in bed, her, naked, lying on his chest as she dozed. Him staring up at the ceiling just enjoying the feeling of her in his arms and thinking about the many matters on his mind.

She seemed to sense he was troubled once more, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. "We'll find them Sirius, I swear it." She murmured.

"Thanks Amy," He said punctuating the statement with a kiss on her forehead, grateful for her gentle reassurance.

It wasn't long after that she drift off to sleep. Sirius remained awake a bit longer, only surrendering to unconsciousness after voicing his own promise. "We're coming Lils, you and pup will be safe."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, another chapter done. I hope to hear what you people think. BTW the P-A-T re on link is on my profile if any are interested. You can vote on what I'll attempt to focus on writing if you're signed up etc etc. There, I've 'pimped' that thing enough to you I think, won't bother you further on that. OH! one last thing, I forgot last time... T-Knight, Mordreek and Delphinous all helped out on this stuff. So Many thanks to them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well, the sites acting a bit...funny, lately so I may or may not have got to your review. If I didn't I apologize, and I'll respond as soon as FF deigns to actually deliver the thing. Which if past experience serves, could be as long as two months from now... Any who, I'm glad you people seem to be enjoying it judging by the few reviews which came through unscathed. IMPORTANT NOTE: This is the last of the chapters I have finished in recent months while struggling with my other works. There may be more soon, there may not. I don't know. Here's hoping I get sorted and get a few more chapters of everything out soon.

* * *

 **Summer 2011 A.D (10 years later)**

 **Wyoming**

 **United States of America**

Truck stops everywhere were roughly the same Sirius decided. Merlin knew he'd seen enough of the blasted things over the last few years. It had even been a novelty at one time visiting such places. After all it wasn't often he'd had experience to wander out into the Mundane world in his youth. Now though? Now he was just as sick and tired of the places as the Truckers, only visiting them in search of fuel, food and maybe a place to rest before the next leg of his search.

The one just outside Jackson Hole Wyoming was not particularly special in that regard. In fact it seemed that littlest bit worse for the way it felt in the hot midsummer air. The aged air conditioner was working but did little to cut the heat on a day like today. Neither did the lazily spinning fans overhead stirring the air.

It would have been intolerable if not for his purpose for being there that day.

He fanned himself idly with the newspaper on the counter in front of him while he watched the news alongside a couple other dozy travellers. He'd just have used a cooling charm but he didn't want to risk being noticed by the muggles. MACUSA took a dim view of foreign citizens violating the statute of secrecy.

The television came off it's latest commercial break as he watched, waiting for his companions to catch up. "In other news, Makashi Corporation posted record sales for the eighth year in a row." The Anchor woman reported cheerfully, smugly enjoying the well air conditioned studio. "Makashi has been the front-runner in all things energy almost since its inception. Producing everything from groundbreaking energy storage technology to new hyper efficient reactors and solar power plants. As ever Makashi corporation has been tight lipped out the secret to their success, stating that the designers and inventors of these wonderful technologies we enjoy are private people."

Sirius couldn't help but smirk at the mild tone of disappointment in the reporter's tone, people like her always hated when they're was something they couldn't know.

"This latest news comes just a week after another failed attempt to nominate the designer of the so called 'Energy Cell' for a Nobel prize."

Sirius tuned out the rest of that story, he'd heard it all before after all. Makashi was frequently in the muggle news. He peered at the paper while he waited for the report to end and for Amelia and Remus to show up. Unfortunately he found nothing particularly interesting and bounced his knee nervously as he sat on his stool by the counter. The news was the same wherever you went really, the muggle world or the magical, it didn't matter. The world was a mess it seemed, no matter what.

Political upsets, rebellions rising and falling, economic troubles. The Cannons actually winning a game…He paused noting the new headline on the monitor. As if to prove his point.

A group of mercenaries in unknown employ had stormed the palace of a local warlord who'd tried to take control of a city in Burundi. His hat was off to whoever it was who'd decided that bastard had lived long enough though. He'd been on the news on and off all week, and his crimes were many and varied.

He was drawn from these thoughts by the bell over the door tinkling, and sagged in relief as he saw Amy and Remus step in out of the sun.

Sparing his friend a brief smile before turning to his wife.

His wife, sometimes it still seemed beyond belief to him that he actually got to call her that. They'd been married nearly eight years now. To his everlasting surprise he'd even managed to propose without making a fool of himself. To his even greater surprise she'd happily said yes.

It wasn't that he doubted she loved him, he knew she did, he just couldn't comprehend _why_ a wonderful woman like Amelia Bones would want to hitch herself to a goofball like him.

Either way he was eternally grateful she had, she made him a better man just for her presence in his life.

Susan too actually, he might not have been her father by blood, but he was by action, whenever he could be home for her. His search really did take him away from his two girls more than he preferred, but such was the nature of what he had sworn to do.

Susan constantly found ways to surprise him too, she could be as serious and stubborn as her Aunt, or as silly and mischievous as him when the situation called for it, all the while maintaining a sense of self all her own.

He paced over to them hugging them both. "Hate to turn you both back around in this heat but we'd better talk outside." he murmured and gestured for them to follow him.

They did so, silently following him out the door and over to the RV he'd rented for this leg of his search here in America. He preferred driving his bike of course, but the RV came with the advantage of providing shelter wherever he went, no magic required.

He held the door open for the pair and they climbed up and in ahead of him, remarkably patient with him thus far considering his message earlier that day. That patience lasted only a short while longer as he climbed in himself.

"So, what is it Padfoot? The message said it was urgent." Remus noted sitting himself down on one of the bench seats by the table.

Sirius ran a shaking hand back through his hair, smiling a touch nervously. "I think I've found them."

There was a moment of silence before Amelia blinked. "What, out here?"

He nodded shortly. "I was headed north to start my next pass from north to south when my godfather oath started reacting again."

Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That means we're within a hundred klicks of him…"

"Closer," Sirius countered mildly. "I managed to triangulate in on an area just east of here." He said jerking his head towards the side of the vehicle toward the edge of town.

Remus snorted. "Didn't know you knew that word." he said sounding amused, before raising his hands in surrender at the withering looks Sirius and Amy shot him.

"What's in the area?" Amelia asked, pointedly ignoring the jibe at her husband.

Sirius shrugged. "Don't know really, maps only show a service road out that way, and the locals can't seem to recall anything up there. When I checked it out myself I found a powerful set of wards. I doubt I'd have had any clue anything was there without my oath."

"We'll want to get closer and check it out." Amelia murmured considering the problem.

Sirius was nodding before stopping and looking hesitant. "Do you think…maybe I should shift into Padfoot?"

His wife nodded thoughtfully. "He is better at searching than you generally are."

"Are you going to take us there then?" Remus asked gesturing to the vehicle around them receiving a nod in return from Sirius.

"That was the plan, neither of you came in a vehicle right? So we're good to go. It's about a fifteen minute drive from here to reach the ward lines I think." He noted pacing towards the driver's seat and gesturing for them to get buckled in.

"Place is big I can tell you that," He opined as they pulled out onto the road a minute later. "It's got to be about two and a half klicks in diameter." He muttered as they trundled down the roadway towards the hills on the edge of town. "Just what is it they're hiding up there?"

* * *

Harry Potter was glad for the forest about his home on days like today, the largest conifers which reached high into the sky about the house did a lot to shield the grounds quite a bit from the sun's heat.

Even out there on the obstacle course it was merely a bit muggy thanks to the rain which had come through the evening before.

Not that Harry was reflecting on this over much as he stood balanced atop one of the 'Plum Blossom Poles' arrayed as part of the course. He was more focused on staying atop the pole while he meditated than on the weather.

Harry liked meditating. It was… _nice_ , not having to dwell on his own life sometimes. He may have only been young yet but he had plenty on his plate. At least for a very nearly eleven year old kid that was. Studies, chores, and his seemingly endless exercises. He'd long since accepted these in his life but not having to think about them was a welcome reprieve.

There was also the fact that his meditations helped him develop his control over himself. He was powerful, both of his mothers said so. It wasn't something he took particular pride in, it just was what it was, he was just Harry.

But with power came a corresponding need for control and knowledge of self.

He paused as something about those thoughts lodged briefly in his brain, it still struck him occasionally, how odd it was…having two mothers that was. Especially seeing as they weren't together, not in that way. At least he didn't think so…

Harry shrugged mentally, it didn't matter either way to him, together or apart he had two mothers. His birth mother, Lily, who he always called mum, and Kiera who seemed to prefer mom or mother when he referred to her.

He shook that off refocusing, he needed to work on that. Getting distracted, loss of focus was an easy way to let his control over his power slip. He didn't want another incident like the last one…

Somewhat mercifully he was drawn out of those thoughts by the sound of gravel crunching under rubber tires and he smiled without opening his eyes. "Hello mum." He greeted, before refocusing, opening his eyes and looking downwards.

There, down on the path in her wheelchair was his mother, Lily.

She was resting comfortably in the chair she'd inhabited ever since that curse from Voldemort. The curse had caused a lot of damage to her stomach and all the way through into her back. Kiera had been able to do a lot to mitigate the damage to her organs. But she'd only been able to do so much when it came to her spine. As it was it had required extreme measures to save her vitals.

And so his mum had trouble walking. She could manage it, albeit slowly and painfully with a cane and a lot of effort, but mostly she used the wheelchair.

Lily smiled up at him, "Hey kiddo, you mind coming on down? Tara has a meal ready."

Tara, his other mother's bodyguard and general handy woman. The woman made the best food too. Though it was mildly distressing how the House Elves cried when they weren't able to help out as much as they wanted to with the cooking.

Harry leapt down from the pole to make a perfect three point landing, before standing and walking over to her, leaning in to give her a hug. Earning a kiss on the forehead just over the faint remnants of his scar.

Lily then pulled back to stare into his eyes, so like her own for a moment before releasing him with a smile. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

The two of them set off towards the house, him walking beside her as she pushed her way along the path. He knew for a fact she could easily enchant the chair or get an automated one, but she preferred the simple push model she currently used. His mum always said she could used all the exercise she could get to stay healthy considering her confinement to the chair.

"You okay?" She asked eventually, eyes set firmly ahead as they made their way onwards. "You've been meditating a lot lately."

He shrugged slightly in response. "Just feel a need for calm and quiet lately. Keira's training has been particularly intense this week."

She glanced sideways at him. "Oh, what's she got you working on now?"

His pause lasted only a moment, but it was noticeable, either way he decided to be honest with her. "More telekinetics," He admitted.

That earned a sigh and a shake of the head from his mum. "That always does take it out of you I find…"

He nodded minutely in agreement. "It's the emotions. Using magic, the Force, like she does…well you know it relies on emotions. Apparently it's far easier with negative ones. Anger, rage, fear…they tend to be far more visceral, but we obviously don't want me going that way." He explained. She already knew this of course, but covering it again sometimes bred fresh insight.

"Finding the same amount of power, with positive emotions requires greater control and even more willpower. It's harder still for someone who never learned it the other way first like she did." He finished as they approached the house.

"I understand, just be careful okay?" Lily prompted and he nodded easily.

"I will, mum."

The rest of the journey up to the house passed in silence, him holding the door open for her on the way in. Her briefly pausing to squeeze his hand encouragingly before entering, allowing him to follow a moment later, the door easing shut behind them.

Neither of them noticed the big black dog watching them from the tree line.

* * *

Sirius shook his head tiredly as he transformed back and started pacing his way down towards the service road where the RV was parked.

Part of his confusion was due to the fact the wards had failed to stop him as Padfoot. He'd not even had to work any magic to gain passage…But, he'd seen them! That was the main thing.

Lily and Harry. Gods, Harry looked so much like his father at that age it was painful and Lily…

She looked a little careworn and tired, but happy overall, even in that wheelchair. They weren't so far as he could tell being held against their will. So why? _Why_ hadn't they contacted him? He wondered as he raked a hand through his hair as the other two hopped out of the vehicle and strode to meet him.

"Any luck?" Amy asked hopefully reaching him first.

He chuckled and nodded, "Yes. I—I saw them."

"You did? That's wonderful!" Remus exclaimed clapping him on the shoulder.

Perhaps Amelia had noted his uncertain mood while Remus had not best she probed a bit deeper rather than celebrating right away. "How are they?"

"They look happy, healthy, didn't spot any guards or anything. I think they're free, I—I don't understand," He admitted.

"Why they haven't contacted us if that's the case?" Remus suggested catching on now.

Amelia sighed pulling her husband into a hug. "Oh Sirius, there could be a whole number of reasons for that."

Sirius bobbed his head agreeably. "I know, I just…I would have helped them, surely they know that!"

"I'm sure they did," Amelia reassured him.

Remus decided that perhaps distracting him from his worries on that line of thought might be a better plan. "Why don't you tell us what the place is like, what were they doing?"

Sirius chuckled, probably guessing at his long time friend's strategy. "It's a house, a sodding big, very nice, very modern, muggle house." Sirius explained. "Harry was running through a training ground of some kind when I found him I think…he was balancing on a big old pole thing before jumping down when his mother called for him."

"And Lily?" his wife asked.

Here he sighed, "She's in a wheelchair, looks like she's been that way for a while, maybe even since that night."

The other too sagged slightly realizing their friend had been so seriously injured all this time. Sirius did a little to reassure them. "She looks happy though, actually both of them do. Saw her hug Harry and give him a kiss before taking him in for a meal I think. I couldn't get close enough to hear them but when she came out I could smell food." He paused considering, and found himself coming back to that initial wonder. "Those wards are intense too, don't know why they let me through though…"

"Maybe they knew you were meant to be there?" Amelia speculated.

Remus was already nodding. "Could be, depends on what the permissions for the wards are. They're always based on intent after all."

Sirius paced a bit, as he mulled it all over. "I just…I want to know what's going on. There's a gate house nearby where the property nearby where the property meets the road. Maybe we should just knock?" He wondered aloud.

Amelia was nodding. "Couldn't hurt, worst case is that we're turned away. At least we have an idea if they're happy and safe now."

"True," Sirius conceded.

"Then why don't we go take a look then?" Remus suggested getting nods of agreement from the others before he paused to squeeze his friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay Padfoot. You'll see."

Sirius hoped his oldest remaining friend was right, he really did.

* * *

Harry sipped happily at his soup as he, his mothers and Tara all sat eating around the table. He savoured the taste for a moment before swallowing and smiling. "Thanks Tara, this is really great."

The tall athletic blonde smiled at him, "You are welcome Harry."

There was a lot more to Tara than was immediately obvious to anyone who met her outside her role as bodyguard. To most she appeared a twenty something woman, who took good care of her body, likely at a local gym or something similar. He and the others there around the table knew better. Tara could at turns be kind and compassionate or a bloody terror to anyone who threatened his family in any way.

"How was your meditation Harry?" Keira asked from across the table after finishing up her own bowl, drawing his attention to her.

Talk about people who didn't match their appearance he mused thinking of his other mother. To all appearances Keira, was an attractive dark haired caucasian woman of about twenty. Often appearing more the part of executive assistant or perhaps a burgeoning engineer than anything else. That was the illusion though, part of which was definitely the result of that locket around her neck.

His mother got like this sometimes. Wearing that glamour necklace without need. She knew he and his mother didn't care one bit about her not being human, but she nevertheless occasionally felt the need to to conceal her natural appearance now and then.

"Good, very calming. Felt good to just stand there and think of other things for a bit." He admitted, finishing up his own bowl.

"You are coming along very nicely," She conceded, "I sense you've told Lily what we've been up to as well."

There was a snort and a knowing smile from Tara, "No offence boss, but that's a bit of an understatement isn't it? I've seen you training him after all." She pointed out.

Keira rolled her eyes good naturedly smiling wryly at her bodyguard. "Okay yes, he is doing very well. Don't need to be going and giving him a swelled head over it though do we?" She teased, before turning back to smile at him, "Keep on with your meditations Harry and your control exercises and you'll be where we want you to be in no time."

They waited while Lily and Tara who both ate more slowly finished. It was Lily who spoke up first as she pushed her empty bowl away. "Was there any particular reason you wanted me to cancel his other lessons this afternoon?" She asked curiously. Understandable as she was typically in charge of both his more mundane education and basic _magical_ training.

"I'm expecting visitors." Was Keira's casual answer. One which immediate brought all other activity in the room to a crashing halt and caused all eyes around the table to fall on her.

"Visitors…here?" Lily ventured weakly.

Harry understood her reaction. They _never_ had visitors at their home. _Ever_ , period, full stop, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. It was an indisputable reality they'd all come to accept for their own safety and privacy.

Tara was the first to really recover. "Should I be worried boss?" Tara asked, slipping to her role as security chief effortlessly. Tara, he knew, had been expertly trained by some of the best bodyguards his mother had ever employed.

Keira shook her head smiling mildly at them. "No, they're friends. In fact the gate house should be calling in about oh, three—two—one…" She counted off with her fingers.

Sure enough when she hit one the phone on the wall rang.

Tara stood and hit the speaker function. "Yes, Captain Berael speaking?"

There was a brief pause before a voice returned. "Captain, this is Sergeant Kade on the gate? We have some people here who'd like to speak with Missus Potter."

That brought everyone but Keira up short, his mum's eyes widening. They knew her identity? What's more they knew where she was?

"Names Sergeant?" Tara asked after a moment.

There was a muffled pause from the other end before the voice returned. "They say their names are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Amelia Bones."

That had Lily paling dramatically, blinking in shock for a moment before she seemed to sag in relief and smiled ruefully. "It's okay, let them in, if they're not who they say they are the wards will stop them."

Tara relayed that instruction and hung up the phone.

Harry finally felt the need to speak up then. "Mum, who are they?"

"Old friends Harry, from the war." Lily explained simply.

That answer surprised him too, he'd never met anyone from _that time_ in his mother's life before, in fact he'd never met anyone from her old life period. It was a time she preferred to forget by and large.

"I'll go greet them I think; Tara if you'll accompany me? Better to lay down some ground rules with guests before we go any further…" Keira decided pushing gracefully to her feet.

"Keira…" Lily cautioned a note of worry in her voice. Keira had a mean streak when it suited her to exercise it Harry knew. Not that he'd ever had it directed against him.

"Oh don't worry Lily, I'll not be hurting them. I'll just be posturing a little is all." Keira assured her, before she paused thoughtfully. "Maybe go wait in the family room you two? I'll be along with them shortly."

* * *

The gate guard hung up the phone and turned back to regard Sirius straightening out his cap a little as he did so. "You'll have to wait a minute for someone to come down to meet you, and you'll also need to leave the RV out here." He said firmly indicating the small parking lot in front of the gate house.

Sirius nodded quickly, not looking to argue about anything at this point. "Will do."

He backed up the RV and slid it into a row of free spaces off to the side before shutting off the engine and engaging the brakes. "Come on guys, looks like we're walking it in. Someone is coming to meet us." Sirius said, knowing perfectly well both his wife and Remus had likely heard the whole conversation already, but speaking to calm his own nerves somewhat.

The three of them were soon out of the RV and standing before the gates expectantly, they didn't have to wait long, a few minutes at most. Soon enough they heard the sound of footsteps on the other side of the gate and it creaked open, to reveal a pair of women in black slacks and comfortable black button up shirts.

Sirius quickly looked them over to get a read on them, and found that both appeared relatively unremarkable, if reasonably attractive women. The only thing which held his attention as anomalous at all, being a pair of thin cylinder like devices hanging off their hips. Could be wand holsters he supposed, if bulky ones, but they were more likely torches he decided absently turning his eyes back to them proper.

The first woman was more pale and austere looking than the blonde who accompanied her. She had dark grey eyes and dark brown almost black hair which framed her somewhat classical features. She eyed him cooly for a moment before nodding. "Sirius Black," She intoned formally, surprising him with her high brow english accent an oddity in these parts he was sure. "Remus Lupin…and Amelia Bones." She finished her eyes scanning over each of them in turn. Leaving him with the uncomfortable impression she'd just stripped him down to the bone and seen everything there was to him along the way.

"I was wondering if you'd find us here." She admitted, before smirking slightly and stepping back allowing the gate to open with her. "Come now."

This seemed to catch the visitors more flatfooted than anything, causing them to share uncertain looks, it was Amelia who commented however. "Not to sound rude but generally introductions are generally customary."

The woman paused considering that, then shrugged negligently. "Not important right now. You are here to see Lily and Harry Potter yes? They are this way if you still wish to meet them." She indicated nodding up the path behind her. "Just a warning however, best behaviour. Despite the mutt's little ninja act earlier there's far more security here than the wards."

Now _that_ , brought them up short. "You knew I was there?" Sirius asked surprised.

She nodded shortly, her cold grey eyes revealing nothing, "Oh yes, knew you were in the area last night in fact. I'm impressed, I didn't expect you to find us." Here she stopped and cocked a hip at them. "Now, do you want to come along or continue to play twenty questions?"

The answer to that was always going to be whatever took them to see Lily and her son and they all silently fell in step behind her. It took only a few minutes before they came to a roundabout in front of the house and saw the first signs of that security she had mentioned.

The first and most obvious signs were the soldiers. Muggle soldiers, mercenaries actually, seeing as it was a not a flag he recognized on their uniforms. Black uniforms with body armour of some kind over top and various pieces of dangerous looking matte black equipment stashed about them. "Captain Stone if you'd please take your men and secure the perimeter?" The blonde who'd otherwise remained silent up until this point instructed.

The lead soldier nodded, "Yes Captain Berael, need any of my boys to help with this lot?" the man asked in a peculiar accent jerking his head at the trio of outsiders.

"That won't be necessary Captain, thank you for your offer however." The first woman interjected, and the blonde nodded agreement, before they walked onwards.

It was then that Sirius spotted the 'guards' standing up by the front doors into the house.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered under his breath. They were automata, or at least something like that. Did muggles make automata? He wondered absently staring at the things.

Both stood a good head taller than the average man, and appeared to possess rounded silvery armour with fine golden inlays set into its surface. A pair of glowing blue eyes staring out at them from the sockets of the stylized helmet. A rather large and intimidating gun of some kind gripped in their large metallic hands.

Apparently his attention had not gone unnoticed, "We take Lily and Harry's security very seriously Mister Black." The first woman stated, rolling to a halt at the bottom of the steps up to the front door. "I did not expend all that effort extracting them from Godric's Hollow and saving her life for you to endanger it once again." She said firmly, staring him down. "I can imagine you are quite put out with her right now, hm? Considering how she has not contacted you before now?" She pointed at him firmly, "You will mind your manners, I see a wand get drawn in anger and that person dies, understood?"

The others stiffened somewhat at her tone but Sirius simply nodded. "I'll even turn over my wand if you'll just let me see them." He murmured returning her gaze equitably.

For once it seemed to be her who was caught by surprise and she paused considering that. Before a small smile quirked her lips. "Hmmm, not so brash as Lily described." She murmured, not sounding disapproving.

Sirius smiled slightly in return. "It's been a long decade miss. I've spent most of it searching for them. I'm not about to mess it up in a fit of temper now if I can help it."

She eyed him pensively for a moment before he got a small nod from her and her posture eased considerably and some of the austere cast to her features fading noticably. "Very well. Perhaps introductions _are_ in order after all? My name for the purposes of any conversation I anticipate you taking part in is Keira Cellestra Kallig. Keira will do. This woman with me is my Captain of the Guard, Tara Berael. If she permits you to, you may call her Tara I suspect."

Something in all of that caught Remus' attention, causing the man to shift slightly and look upon this _Keira_ with new interest, Sirius noted but he pushed aside that thought for the moment. It was occurring to him now that the face he'd seen up until this point had been an act, whoever this Keira really was it was not the steely eyed hard case he'd been dealing with up until now.

"Come on then, they said they'd be waiting for us in the family room." Keira instructed taking the steps and stepping through a door one of the Automata held open for them. Sirius tried not to let his disquiet at the strange machines show as he passed.

They trooped silently after her into the house. It was strange he reflected as he took in the house's interior after losing his shoes in the entry way. It was clearly a modern muggle aesthetic, austere and white for the most part, with occasional dark wooden accents, but there were touches within which screamed Lily to him.

That painting of the willow trees, that small statue of a stag…a smell in the air.

Keira led them back through the house to a pair of dark wooden doors and Sirius found himself steeling himself as she laid a delicate hand on the door handle. The door swung open and there they were, just across the room. Harry, standing there next to his mother who was seated in her wheelchair. Both looked up as the door opened admitting them.

It was peculiar the feeling of mixed dread and relief which swelled in his chest at seeing them now. "Lily…Harry," He breathed.

Lily inclined her chin at him, smiling slightly. "Sirius, Remus…Amelia." She greeted before smiling a little less stiffly. "I admit I wasn't expecting to see you today…or at all really." She noted with a sardonic chuckle. "It's…good to see you all again."

Her attention flicked sideways to her son. Harry, he was so quiet, so unlike James at that age, he was far too serious for that. He really did look like his father though, aside from the eyes…and that faint scar on his forehead. What was that about? he wondered.

"Harry? This is your godfather, Sirius Black." Lily introduced indicating him. "The rather tired looking man behind him is Remus Lupin, another of your father's best friends, and the woman is Amelia Bones, one of your father's co-workers."

Amy took it upon herself to step up beside Sirius and squeeze his hand, while he seemed to be stuck staring at them. "Strictly speaking it's Amelia Black now."

Lily smiled fully and genuinely at that, her eyes lighting up properly for the first time since their entrance into the room. "So this idiot finally got around to asking for your hand did he? Good, I always knew you two were meant for each other."

Sirius cleared his throat a bit, smiling a touch ruefully. Now _that_ had been more like the Lily he'd known all those years ago. "I'm sorry, I just — so many questions you know? Where have you been all this time?"

She sighed and looked down at her hands which were twined in her lap. "Here, mostly, I just — I hated running, but I needed to be away from everything after the war Sirius. After what happened to James. I'd lost just about everyone, everything. Keira saved my life and gave me shelter…"

"We would have helped Lily, protected you," Sirius promised. Wondering just why Keira had helped his friend all those years ago, and why she remained by their side even now.

Lily nodded, looking up to smile sadly at him. "I know, but for a long time, even thinking of you three reminded me too painfully of James. I just — I couldn't even _bury_ him, I didn't get a proper goodbye…"

He considered that before accepting it, he understood a lot of what was going unsaid, "I handled it…buried him out by his parents on the old manor grounds."

"Thank you," She murmured, dabbing briefly at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I suspected there would be those who would want revenge after what happened to V-vol—Voldemort." She stammered.

Sirius felt a moment's surprise at her hesitance saying his name, she'd never used to have a problem with it. But then again she hadn't yet lost her husband to that monster back then, and hadn't been forced to face him one last time. "What happened that night Lily?" broke in a quiet voice beside him. "We've been trying to piece it together." Amelia noted.

Lily sighed her hands falling to the wheels of her chair and twisting them lightly back and forth a moment before stopping again. "Why don't you all take a seat then? You deserve explanations I suppose." She agreed.

Sirius and his companions settled themselves on the couch across from her, and he absently noted Tara move to stand in the corner while Keira moved to stand nearer to Lily and Harry.

"I uh — I assume you know Peter betrayed us?" Lily asked delicately..

The expressions from those present was more than sufficient to convey the fact that they did. It was Remus who managed the first coherent verbal response. "Yes, though the slippery little rat has eluded us."

Sirius noted a momentary frown from Keira at the mention of Peter, but his attention was diverted when Lily continued, "Vol— _He,_ came for us. He and a few Death Eaters." She began her eyes going distant as she remembered back to that night. "He had two of them blow the door and try to storm the house. I learned later that James killed them."

Amelia was nodding beside him, no doubt remembering the details of their investigations. "Flint and Castagus in case you were curious."

Lily nodded absently, " _He_ came in himself then, left two others outside. I started working on spells to protect Harry. Something I'd found in my research." She began, her voice getting a bit rough. "He killed James in a duel downstair, and then came up looking for me and Harry…"

It wasn't lost on anyone that she was crying a bit now, Sirius was gratified to see Harry hug her in an attempt to offer her some comfort. Keira stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sirius supposed he shouldn't be surprised they were close considering how long they had apparently been in each other's company.

"I sealed the door," Lily began again after a moment. "And finished the enchantments but he blasted his way inside. I fought of course, but I only got one volley off, one of them nicked him though."

She paused a moment collecting herself as they all listened with rapt attention. "He actually seemed pleased I'd done so. It gave him an excuse to play with me despite his promise to Severus." She raised a hand to stop any outraged outbursts from them. "There's a lot you don't know about Severus. I'll just say that it's not so simple as we all believed, and that I don't hate him like I used to, and leave it at that."

There was a few moment's pause as they digested that and she ran a shaky hand back through her hair. "He tortured me." She stated simply, "Cruciatus twice over the course of it. It left me with some nerve damage." Lily admitted raising a hand and Sirius realized the trembling was not just from emotion but from her ordeal all those years ago.

"He sent a piercing curse through my knee." She said then indicating her left leg, "None of that almost killed me though. He was enjoying himself by that point I think." The redhead admitted grimacing, "Hit me with an infernal fire curse right in the stomach. It was weak so it didn't kill me outright."

Sirius wished he could have killed Voldemort himself for what he'd put his friend through. Though he could tell he wasn't the only one being hit hard by this story. Harry appeared stoic and calm by and large, but there were subtle hints that he was very upset hearing this story. A slight stiffening of his shoulders and tightening around the eyes.

"The curse damaged my organs and spine. That's why I need this chair now. Then he hit me with the second Crucio and turned his attention to Harry." Lily said, her voice trembling as she shook her head. "I was terrified, I couldn't get between him and my son. The protections I had built relied on sacrifice to power it. I was unsure if anything short of me dying for him would be enough."

Sirius' stomach clenched as he realized that Lily had intended to die for her son and had come very close to doing so. "He cast the killing curse, and for a moment I thought I'd lost, that Harry was dead."

Sirius felt ill, and he heard gasps from the others. The Killing curse? On a child!

"But the spell rebounded, the protections held. It was his own curse which killed him." Lily explained a small, but triumphant smile quirking her lips.

"That's amazing!" Amelia breathed. "No one has survived being hit with that curse before!"

Lily smiled wanly, "It left a mark thanks to feedback in my spell work I think… Harry's scar." She said indicating the faint mark on her son's forehead. "But he lived, I was prepared to die satisfied with having accomplished that at least."

"That is about the time I showed up." Keira interjected and Lily nodded as attention turned to the other woman. "I ran into a pair of Death Eaters outside the house. They tried to kill me…." She noted dryly. "I, in return, killed one and chased off the other." Her tone became more churlish as she continued. "Infernal little rat. I wasn't aware of that ability or I would have had him." She declared, a combination of contempt and disgust dripping from her lips.

She settled again quickly. "I decided that I'd wasted quite enough time outside and made my way into the house. I am afraid that I found James right away." She said sounding a bit tired. "I was unable to do anything for him, he was already gone."

Sirius suspected as much but it still hurt to hear. Keira pressed on regardless. "I headed up the stairs to the nursery where I found Lily and your former Dark Lord's mortal coil." She paused considering her memories of that event. "Took quite a bit to stabilize Lily but I managed it. Pulled the curse out of her to start with."

"We found the syringes, from the medicine you used." His wife noted.

Keira smiled a touch then, "Yes, a bit sloppy of me I admit, to leave them like that, but I was in a hurry." She admitted a touch of self deprecation in her tone. "I got her to my craft and had her situated before taking her for proper treatment."

"And that really about sums up that night Sirius." Lily said as the other woman stopped talking and the gathered visitors nodded understanding as they all fell into thoughtful silence.

"It is good to see you alive and kicking Lily," Amelia stated eventually, "We weren't certain you'd survived considering the amount of blood we found at the scene."

Lily's lips twitched slightly, "Yes well, I managed. A little worse for wear of course—" She pointed out lightly slapping a hand on the armrest of her chair. "But I'm still around."

Remus had apparently decided it was time to weigh in with a question. "If you don't mind I have a question for you two," He said indicating Lily and Keira. "And you can tell me to shove off if you want to." That earned a small brief smile from Lily, before he continued. "I smelled the evidence we collected from the scene you know. As part of the investigation?"

He looked pointedly to Keira. "I smelled something then that I've only ever sensed that once…until now that is. You are not human are you?" He asked, his question entirely directed to the woman in question now.

Sirius saw Lily and Harry stiffen, but Keira merely offered an enigmatic smile in return. "My, my mister Lupin, Lily informed me about your abilities, never expecting that we would actually meet I suspect? An interesting…ability that." She murmured as she waved down any rising ire from Lily and her son. "You are correct however, no, I am not human. As for what I am though…?" She trailed off thoughtfully.

Her eyes drifted to Harry and Lily who were watching her with concern, before she shrugged easily. "I can show you if you three wish to see. Although I'd ask you to remain calm. My appearance tends to cause people to draw the wrong conclusion I find."

That brought the guests up a little short and they looked to each other, silently sharing a look before Sirius took over the conversation. "You don't need to, if you do not wish to show us. You clearly have some degree of trust from Harry and Lily."

The answering grin was grateful but she shook her head. "It would set your minds at ease however to know the truth though, correct?" Sirius had to nod at that, conceding that it would.

She hummed, considering. "I will not tell you exactly what I am, or where I am from just yet I think. We have yet to develop _that_ level of trust I believe." The woman mused pacing along behind the couch now, her fingers trailing idly along the back. "But I will show you what I look like normally at least."

The woman paced out into the centre of the room and brought up her hands to her neck to grasp a small silver pendant which rested there. She paused only a moment before drawing off over her head. And as she did so the illusion over her features faded.

The three guests merely stared at the woman before them for a moment before Sirius spoke, effectively voicing the sentiments of all three. "Well…shite."

* * *

Harry couldn't resist the small modicum of amusement at his new found godfather's muttered curse. He could understand it, given how Keira looked without the illusion masking her features. He knew perfectly well how she appeared to most people when they were confronted with reality.

His other mother, Lily, shot Sirius a reproving look however.

Keira really did look _almost_ human in many ways. Albeit a human with crimson red skin. It was the other stuff which really accentuated her… _otherness_ , however. The delicate swirling black tattoos which covered a goodly portion of her flesh, hiding her many scars. The small ridges around her collar bone, the small boney spurs under the skin beside her brows and following the curve of her chin just parallel to her jaw. The small ridges on her nose, the slightly sharper teeth evidenced by her smile. Her deeper more charcoal grey of her eyes and her fingers, slightly pointier with nails he knew for a fact were harder and sharper than human average. And finally the silvery jewelry which decorated her brows, the bridge of her nose and her ears.

In short, to anyone who did not know what she truly was, she looked a good deal like a demon.

"Well, I think we can say we know why you warned us about drawing the wrong conclusions." Amelia murmured loud enough for all present to hear.

Sirius was less restrained however. "I'll say! Bloody hell, she looks like you might imagine a succubus!"

That earned him a swat from his wife and a chuckle from Lily. Keira however looked curious, reminding Harry that she couldn't have absorbed everything even after ten years with them. "Succubus?"

Sirius had the good grace to look chagrined as he rubbed ruefully at the spot where he'd been swatted. "Er, right sorry about that…they're uh, female demons, known for seducing men and such. So—yeah?"

This earned a pleased tinkling laugh from his mother though, who was un-offended. "I'll take it as a compliment then I think." She declared, before turning her eyes to Amelia. "Don't worry Missus Black, I know Sirius isn't really interested, you clearly hold his heart."

Keira paused a moment longer before drawing the pendant back over her head causing her other appearance to reassert itself. "Now then," She said as she settled herself comfortably into a chair. "I have a question for you."

She smiled coyly at them all, "What…happens…now?" She said simply, drawing out each word slightly.

Harry knew that tone well, despite her playful approach she was very serious. It was there in her eyes for those who knew her. Harry had to admit though, that he was also curious as to the answer of that question.

His godfather sighed rubbing at the bridge of his nose before chuckling ruefully. " I admit I have no idea on that front. I had thought that I would have to rescue Harry and Lily when I came out here." He turned his attention to him and his mum. "Finding you two here, happy and healthy? Kinda blows that part out of the water."

He paused considering, "I had intended to take you home, get you to stay with me while you picked up the pieces and such…After that? I just wanted to ensure you had as normal a life as I could give you two…" He smiled a touch sadly. "See Harry go to Hogwarts, maybe help him make a few friends along the way."

That response seemed to meet with general approval from his mothers and himself. Sirius had clearly come looking for them because he cared about their wellbeing. "Thoughts?" Keira asked looking to them, making him curious.

Lily looked thoughtful once again fiddling with the wheels of her chair while she pondered. "His training is coming as well as it can without a wand. He needs proper schooling and we both know it. For me it was always going to be Hogwarts." Here she smiled and shook her head. "Frankly I'm surprised the blasted letter hasn't found it's way to us already, wards or no!"

His other mother nodded agreeably, leaning back in her chair one leg crossed negligently over her knee. "If that is what you think best, then I have no objections…It's certainly better than the alternatives I had considered." She paused rolling her fingers on the chairs arms. "In fact, perhaps it is time I took a few more tentative steps into your world as well?" She mused.

Harry couldn't miss the skeptical and worried looks among those across from them. "Uhm…pardon me for asking. But ultimately what business is it of yours where Harry is educated? Lily is his mother." The only saving grace of that was that Sirius immediately winced realizing his confrontational tone.

Keira raised a brow at him, something Harry knew to be immensely more intimidating in her natural form. Thankfully she didn't appear angry, Keira was a lot more dangerous than she let on in either form. Still, he found himself silently willing his godfather to shut his face before it got peeled off by some well placed lightning.

Lily answered his question however, perhaps saving them from disaster. "Keira has basically been a second mother to Harry Sirius." She explained patiently, in a tone he knew had been perfected on this very man from what she'd told him over the years. "She's helped him with everything I can't because of my injuries, I value her opinion as much now as I would have James'." She turned her attention to Keira then with a knowing smile. "However I also know there's more to your interest in returning to England than you let on."

The answering smile from Keira was a bit predatory. "I admit I have some interest in getting involved in the English Magical world, maybe investigating some opportunities I'd been thinking on." She allowed airily. "Harry has a place in magical Britain and I have Harry's interests at heart. However, I am well aware of some of the…foibles, of your society as well…"

This drew an indelicate snort from Sirius who'd settled somewhat at Lily's defence of Keira, he shifted slightly on the cushion to assume a more relaxed pose. "You mean how it's a racist, sexist, bigoted cesspit ruled by elitist snobs for the most part?"

This drew an amused laugh from most present as Amelia delivered another swat to her husband.

"Certainly less delicate than I would have put it, but yes." Keira agreed amiably. "I have some experience with dealing in less than ideal cultures and social structures however Mister Black. I'm willing to brave such a society again to help the boy who is my son in all but blood."

That, engendered a warm feeling inside Harry, hearing his mother state that sentiment so plainly to an outsider.

Sirius for his part appeared greatly appeased by that and nodded sighing ruefully. "Alright, look…please, just call me Sirius instead of Mister Black. I feel like you're talking to Arcturus or worse my father when you call me that. Makes me feel old."

That was amusing, Harry thought, considering who he was talking to. Keira was older than she looked. "Very well Sirius," His mother allowed.

Amelia leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. "I hope you don't intend to make too much of a mess of our nation in your endeavours Miss Kallig? It is after all my job to clean up those messes, and I have enough on my plate without someone running around exploding random members of the hierarchy." She asked, sounding at least mildly amused.

Keira waved that off breezily. "Nothing so extreme I assure you. Besides exploding people is messy." And yes Harry conceded, it was likely Keira knew that more certainly than their guests might expect.

"Alright, alright you two…" Lily cut in a laugh in her voice once again. "How about this? Unless you three are needed elsewhere imminently, perhaps you could stay the night. At the very least it would do Harry some good to get acquainted with some people aside from our little circle here."

Sirius looked pleadingly to his wife. "I can probably stay, so long as Amy's okay with it?"

The woman in question rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I took some sick days off to come out here with you. Susan is staying with the Abbotts. So yes, we're both good to stay over."

"I can stay as long as you're happy to have me over." Remus stated, smiling slightly as all eyes turned to him.

Keira pushed to her feet, "Excellent. Now then, Harry? I know I canceled your lessons for the evening, but do you feel like showing off a little for our guests."

Neither Harry nor his mum could miss the meaning there. And while Harry perked up immediately at the prospect, Lily rolled her eyes noting the confused looks from the guests.

"She wants to show off a bit of what she's been teaching Harry." She explained patiently. "Really Keira you couldn't even wait an hour?" She chastised laughing.

Keira merely assumed a dignified pose, though there was an excited glint in her eye. "Of course not!"

* * *

Sirius had to admit, he didn't know what to expect when Keira, someone he was still struggling to get a handle on, led them out into what was clearly a duelling field of some kind.

It was hard to mistake it for anything else, the high ceiling and sandy pitch in the centre of the floor giving it away clearly.

The three guests had gotten seated in the risers around the arena with Lily and Tara while Keira and Harry had hurried off to get ready.

When they returned a few minutes later, it was dressed in something far less casual.

Keira had once again abandoned her human appearance and was garbed in a loose fitting pair of black pants and an equally loose fitting black shirt under with black robes.

Harry was dressed somewhat differently. Harry's robe, over an identical if smaller set of black clothing, was white, tied off at the waist by a dark belt. Both of them were barefoot. And Harry was now carrying a cylinder similar in design to the one which had adorned Keira's waist all this time. Matte black with a dully glowing white portion in the centre.

"Training mode Apprentice Potter!" Keira barked. "Don't want to be lopping off parts after all." She admonished.

Sirius would have been more alarmed by that statement had Harry not rolled his eyes expressively in one of the stronger displays of emotions he'd yet seen from the lad. "The Saber hasn't been able to do anything _but_ training mode since you modified it. No need to be taking the micky out of our visitors just yet don't you think mother?"

Apparently Lily hadn't been kidding when she said Harry considered the other woman a second parent. "A sword duel of some kind?" Amelia asked curiously, perching on the bench next to him.

No response came beyond a small nod from Lily towards the arena. "Wards up!" Keira called, and a shimmer filled the air. Like crystallizing ice forming on glass rising up from the floor to form a dome over the arena before fading away with an electric crackle.

Harry was bouncing on his feet now, as his mother paced. He brought the cylinder to his hands and with a reverberating echo and a flash an azure blade sprang into being in his hands as he brought the newly formed blade down into a guard stance.

Keira appeared unfazed by the appearance of the blade and brought out the hilt from her belt in turn. A somewhat longer one which she twirled expertly in her hands for a moment before snapping it into a horizontal guard and igniting it. A pair of blue blades of her own extending from each end.

"Juyo!" She belted out.

The pause this engendered from Harry was infinitesimal, as he shifted position slightly.

Sirius stared incredulously at the glowing energy blades. "Shite, I think we know just what it is that she used on Lucius," He muttered as an aside to Amelia before looking to Lily pleadingly. "Please, tell me that training mode means no cutting."

She nodded looking amused. "Yeah, no cutting power, it'll leave bruises and delivers a shock like a stinging hex though."

He breathed a sigh of relief. If Lily wasn't concerned then he wouldn't be either. He turned he attention back to the pair on the floor who were now circling each other. He didn't have long to wait, finally whatever they'd been waiting for came and Harry leapt towards Keira.

Sirius barely had time to register the unnatural arc of his jump before the blades met with a crash, causing both to ripple almost imperceptibly with molten energy.

And then they duelled, at a speed which was astounding to behold. Both Harry and the red skinned woman were practically blurring as they struck and counter struck at each other, coming together with thunderous crashes.

Sirius was no expert in this sort of combat but he could tell there was a distinct difference in the way Harry and Keira moved. Harry was heavy handed and brutally fast, somehow a seemingly perfect and strange mix of aggression and grace.

Keira however…she was almost casual, despite Harry's speed and clear strength, far in excess of what one would expect from an eleven year old. She was always a step ahead of him, and though it was sometimes hard to grasp, Sirius got the distinct impression she was far more skilled than his godson.

It was a minute or two later when the next instruction came. "Shien!"

He wasn't exactly how, but their styles shifted and if they once again started battering at each other forcefully.

This continued for a while before Lily decided to comment a little to their guests. "They can't show you their other primary form really. Soresu is entirely defensive, and it's kind of impossible to have an actual fight with two people using it simultaneously."

"It's bloody impressive looking I'll give them that, but isn't it a bit…" He trailed off, uncertain how to be polite about it. After all his godson seemed enthusiastic about this.

Lily seemed to get the message regardless. "Archaic?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Yeah,"

"I wondered about that once too. To demonstrate that it's definitely still useful she had me start firing stunners at her." She explained her eyes drifting back to the sparring match going on down on the pitch. "Those blades can deflect spells Sirius."

That certainly surprised him, and he could definitely see the utility of such a weapon. "Bloody hell."

She smirked slightly in amusement. "You think this is impressive, you should see their freestyle fights in the arena outside sometime. They use… Well magic, when they're fighting out there."

That naturally piqued his wife's interest. "Isn't he still underage over here?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Technically? Sure, but it's all wandless what they do, and we only practice it here on the grounds or somewhere equally isolated. Keira doesn't even own a wand, neither does Harry." Lily stated simply.

"What kinds of magic are we talking about?" Remus asked from the row behind him. A good question, he'd never heard of a child using wandless magic intentionally after all.

"Mostly telekinetic stuff, throwing stuff around with their minds in other words. That's about the limit with Harry, though he's admittedly very good at it."

Tara smiled from beside the redhead. "Ha! Damned scary is more like it."

That earned a laugh from Lily. "Okay, so Harry is very good at telekinetic attacks." She agreed, before shrugging, "Other magics are mostly reserved for when Keira and Tara have a spar. That's when they start throwing around lightning and such."

They fell silent then allowing that all to sink in. And finally the duel seemed to wind down. "Match over, wards down!" Keira called loudly as they parted and deactivated their blades.

"She didn't lay a hit on him, that's good right?" Remus asked.

Lily just smiled a bit wanly looking over her shoulder at the werewolf, "It's just a training match Remus, Harry wouldn't learn much if she pounded him into the ground every five second would he?"

She paused considering her next words while Harry and Keira conversed in a murmur down on the pitch. "Keira is…very skilled, as I understand it, she has a great deal of experience fighting for her life with that sword." She turned very serious eyes on Amy and himself. "Don't doubt for a minute that she's dangerous you three. She holds back to teach Harry, and so as not to humiliate him in front of his family the first time that you get to see this."

That made sense to Sirius at least, he knew how it felt to have your parents humiliate you in front of others after all. Amy was chewing her lip thoughtfully as they watched the pair who were still conversing down in the ring. If he were to guess he'd bet the two duellists were examining their match in detail.

"Just how dangerous is she Lily?" Amelia asked eventually. "I mean, I joked about it earlier, but should I be worried about her coming to England?"

Lily didn't laugh and appeared to give that serious thought. "She won't fight unless provoked…or unless Harry's life is threatened I suspect. She's not a lunatic by any stretch, but—" She trailed off.

"But…" Amelia repeated probingly.

Lily sighed, casting a rueful look to Tara. "But, she's ruthless, if she has an objective and someone gets in her way she'll gladly take them apart. For preference she uses words and political maneuvering to do so, but I know that if it comes down to it, to combat, she's merciless. I've only ever seen her in a no holds barred fight once. And that was against Tara here."

Tara took over explaining. "The Boss lady was frustrated about something and to help out I agreed to a no holds barred spar on a hill nearby. The only real limit was on lethal force, anything else was allowed." She agreed.

Lily nodded, "Had to rush Tara to medical afterwards, I still don't know how she doesn't hold a grudge." She grumbled.

Tara shrugged amiably. "She's my boss and she needed to burn off some energy. She needed to fight like her life depended on it. So we did."

Sirius considered her skeptically but that really seemed to be sufficient as far as Tara was concerned. It made him wonder just what the nature of her relationship to the other three was.

"The hillside was devastated, when Keira starts throwing around magic, she can uproot trees, explode boulders and throws lightning till the cows come home."

"And she's teaching your son to fight like her?" Amelia ventured cautiously.

Her husband understood her concern, Lily seemed to catch it too eyeing the other woman stoically. "More than that, she's teaching Harry to eventually be better than she is, she's teaching him to kill foes as powerful and deadly as she is." She paused sighing, backing her chair up a bit so she could maneuver away from the benches, "I won't speak of it now, I suspect you've a lot to think on today as it is. But I want you to consider something."

She met each of their eyes before speaking. "Why would Harry need to know how to fight like that?"

Sirius felt a small pit form in his stomach, the implications of that question seeping into his mind as Lily wandered away to go see to Harry and Keira.

Why _would_ a child need to know such things?

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

 **Concealed Residence**

 **Near Jackson Hole Wyoming**

Amelia Black stood absently sipping from her cup of coffee as she leaned against the balcony railing looking over the ground, simply enjoying the fading light of day. She watched with a sense of satisfaction as Sirius in his canine form romped and frolicked across the grounds chasing Harry as he dashed this way and that across the grass.

It was good to see, in more ways that one. Her husband had been very troubled considering everything that had happened thus far that day. Perhaps especially so in the time since their reunion with Lily and Harry.

To see Sirius playing, clearly more relaxed as he spent time with his godson in the field was a welcome change.

It was also good to see Harry himself acting more his age, and less the stoic young man who had been so prevalent most of the day so far.

Perhaps it was easier being Padfoot? She knew that _she_ wasn't sure what to make of Keira, or the changes in Lily, and she had not been as close to Lily as Sirius had been back in the day. The Lily she had known, was a fiery, but happy woman, with strong opinions and a will of iron. And while there were certainly still frequent glimpses of that woman she was, by and large, more serious and possessed the sort of stoic quiet of someone with many problems weighing on their shoulders.

If she were being honest, Amelia had entertained the notion that perhaps Lily and Harry were in fact here under duress despite outer appearances, but the closer she looked the less that appeared to be the case.

There was something which had kept them here and away from Britain and their old lives, but whatever it was, it wasn't against their wills.

As for Keira? Amelia shook her head absently at the thought of the woman, tapping her fingers on the railing. She'd had occasion to mingle with magical of all stripes in her line of work, even the non-human.

And Keira was most certainly that, inhuman. Yet she carried herself with the same bearing and attitude she'd come to associate with some of the more outgoing moderates among the wizarding world's upper crust.

Yet, Amelia knew, somewhere deep down in her bones that there was much more to the woman than was obvious, even when that glamour was gone. Lily certainly had cautioned them that Keira was dangerous. Something told her that Lily had, if anything, been vastly understating matters.

Amelia sighed wearily, before turning to regard the house behind her, just in time to watch a couch sail past the window with an exuberant house elf atop it. Apparently Keira and Lily had not been kidding when they had indicated they were ready to finally make their return to the wizarding world. The elves, guided by the others, were packing everything that they wished to bring and transferring everything else into storage

If what she had heard at dinner was true, they should be ready to go home as early as breakfast the next morning. Sirius and Remus were already talking about gathering their friends and allies to announce the good news.

As she understood it, the things which was actually holding them back the most, was making arrangement to safely portkey the RV to it's rental lot. Arrangements did after all need to be made with MACUSA to ensure it was done without violating the statute of secrecy. They really frowned on Mug—Nomajes seeing things they weren't supposed to here.

It was all in all, exactly what she and Sirius had wanted for so long, Lily and Harry safely back in the United Kingdom and among friends. But still, a part of her could not help but worry about whether or not going home was the right thing now. Something told her, that with Keira along for the ride, they were bringing a great deal of change to Britain whether they knew it or not. And if there was one thing Wizarding Britain did not handle well, it was change.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As mentioned above, this is the last of what I've got written up right now. Hopefully more will be along soon. Otherwise? PLEASE rate review etc. I love hearing what you guys think of things. Just no flames or trolls please. Or flaming trolls. Troll fat reeks when it burns... takes weeks to get rid of the smell.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry its been so long since I updated this, but finally here's a new chapter for it. Also, I know some of you were probably expecting another chapter of Into The Black Instead. I am working on that, its just fighting me a bit at the moment, but I think I've made it through the hardest parts and things should flow a bit more smoothly from here. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Two Days Later

Bones Family Manor (AKA 'The Ossuary')

Great Britain

For a place that was ostensibly called 'the boneyard', the Bones family manor was a big step up from either Sirius' old flat or Grimmauld Place. It was a fine old mansion which was much more tastefully decorated than _any_ of the Black Family residences had ever thought of being. Sirius had therefore opted to move in with his wife and her niece rather than try and make one of _those_ death traps livable.

Currently, Sirius was in the bedroom, attempting rather industriously get dressed for their first full day back in England, while trying _very_ hard not to brood overmuch. It was more difficult than it sounded actually. Not the dressing part, thank Merlin for that! The 'not brooding' part. Sirius was actually 'house trained' as his wife liked to jokingly put it after all.

He was largely past the point in which he was dwelling exhaustively on the way Lily had refrained from contacting him. If James' death had hit him hard, it would surely have hit her much harder. Not that he believed that was _all_ there was to it of course. Lily was behaving far too...cagily for that.

No, he was mostly 'not-brooding' about a couple of related matters instead. First and foremost, he wondered about Keira, or more _specifically_ , her place in Harry and Lily's lives.

Oh, Sirius had no problem with the fact she was not in any way human, even if she did happen to look particularly intimidating in her natural form. No his concerns lay more along the lines of wondering just how much influence she had over Lily and Harry, especially if she were as ruthless as Lily had described previously. He couldn't help but wonder why Lily was okay with someone as ruthless as Keira being around her only child.

Which quite nicely segued into his other concern he supposed. Which was easily summed up by the question Lily had asked him to ponder after that sparring match. 'Why would Harry need training of that caliber?' he wondered.

Whatever that training was exactly, it was definitely producing results. Harry was strong, fast and agile. More so than any child his age had a right to be. That was leaving aside Lily's claims of telekinetic powers. What he had seen didn't look like any sort of wandless magic that Sirius had ever heard of. He knew of no method by which that sort of thing could be performed without a wand or potion, and even then those effects were generally much less impressive than what Harry and Keira had shown off.

He sighed as he realized he was dwelling again despite his best efforts, and shook himself trying to dislodge those bothersome thoughts.

They were _home_ now, that was what mattered. Home in England, and safe. That was as important in regards to his own family as it was in regards to their new guests. Much of the previous day had involved simply travelling home safely and getting themselves and their new housemates settled.

It wasn't a permanent arrangement of course. Lily especially voiced interest in eventually securing a residence for themselves. However, all of them seemed happy to take the Blacks up on their offered hospitality. Something he was grateful for.

Harry and Susan seemed to be getting along alright at least…

"Still worrying about all this are you?" His wife's voice murmured in his ear as he felt her hands delicately grasp his shoulders from behind.

Sirius smiled wryly over his shoulder at her, "Can you really blame me?" He asked.

His wife smirked, her eyes sparkling merrily at him for a moment before she shook her head. "Not at all, I admit I'm worried too. I'm just withholding judgement until I know more is all." She stated primly fiddling slightly with the collar of his dress shirt.

It wasn't terribly formal, just something a mite bit nicer than his travelling clothes, which he'd been wearing up until that morning.

"I just—" he began before sighing ruefully. "I guess I'm reserving judgement when it comes down to it. It's just… it's Harry and Lily you know?"

Judging by his wife's questioning look however, she _didn't_ in fact know. Or at least not explicitly, so he explained himself. "They're both happy enough, I can tell that much. Which is good of course, but there's a certain…solemn note to them, something is weighing on their minds I can tell."

Amelia hummed thoughtfully, "Whatever it is Harry is training for you think?" He grunted in assent earning a small chastising look for being so inarticulate, before she pressed on. "Well, they certainly implied they were holding things back until they know if they can trust us with them."

This produced an aggravated huff from Sirius, "That's another thing! Lily should _know_ she can trust us!"

She patted him consolingly on his shoulder, "Dear…it's been ten years. Lily hasn't actually _known_ you in all that time." She sighed gently as she considered his sullen frown. "Look, why don't you just _ask_ her about it?" She suggested, rolling her eyes. "Ask her why she's not certain about you. Perhaps you can allay some of her concerns and get us some answers hm? At the very least it should set us on the right path."

He nodded, grudgingly accepting that might work. He was even about to thank her for the idea when there was a dull pop and an Elf was suddenly in the room with them. A female elf which wasn't part of the Bones family staff, who sat on the edge of their bed idly kicking her heels.

"Mistresses Lily and Keira is calling for you to join them in the dining room!" She reported sternly before popping away again, not waiting for a reply.

Sirius glared slightly at the spot where the elf had been seated. He'd actually located that elf a few years ago, but the cheeky little thing had lied to his face, telling him she didn't know where the Potters were. Oh he knew Lily had ordered the elves to do it, that didn't mean he liked it though.

"Well, here's your chance it seems." Amelia noted with a touch of dry humour.

It was a couple of minutes later, and a short walk through the house, before they found themselves in the dining room where, sure enough, Lily and Keira were both waiting for them. Though the children were conspicuously absent considering the table was set.

"Sirius, Amy…Remus," Lily greeted as they entered the room. Remus joining them just as they approached the doorway. "The kids had breakfast already, Susan _really_ wanted to show Harry around the grounds…"

Sirius nodded understandingly as he plunked himself down in a chair across from the women. Tara he noted was standing in the corner, apparently standing watch even now. Apparently his inquisitive looks were not going unnoticed however as Keira smiled at him knowingly. "You have questions don't you?"

While he was prepared to bet that was simply an educated guess on her part, he did check his occlumency barriers quickly to ensure nothing had slipped through.

"I wasn't reading your mind Sirius, if that's what you are worried about? I'd be a fool however if I failed to notice just how curious you seem." The woman noted dryly. Sirius paused considering that. Was 'woman' strictly speaking the correct term for a non-human female?

He cleared his throat, smiling ruefully. "Er yeah. I guess so…" he paused ordering his thoughts before nodding at the pointed look his wife gave him. Keira seemed to have an aptitude for derailing his train of thought. "A lot of questions actually, but one in particular which is pressing. For Lily actually…"

The woman in question gave him an expectant look and he pressed forward. "Lils…Lily, why do you not feel you can…trust us, enough to answer all of our questions?"

Lily for her part sighed explosively before leaning back in her chair. "That's a complicated question. Half the problem is that I have no idea where to even begin in telling you half the things I want to." She admitted raking a hand back through her hair. "The other issues are that firstly; not all the secrets I'm keeping are mine to tell. And secondly there is one particular factor I'm uncertain of that's keeping me from answering in detail about things…"

At their expectant expressions she chuckled briefly before nodding and leaning forward to rest her arms on the table. "Sirius…Amelia, Remus? What are your positions on Albus Dumbledore?"

That caused all across the table to blink in surprise, before understanding seemed to dawn for them. Sirius nodding first. Seeing as he seemed to be taking the lead in this little inquisition of theirs. "You don't trust him, do you?" He asked, smiling a touch roguishly at them. "Can't say I blame you, there are a lot of… _questions_ , circling about that night in regards to the good headmaster."

That produced amused sounds from his wife and friend as they nodded agreement. "Such as?" Keira prodded quietly, preparing herself a cup of tea.

Sirius understood she was asking as much for Lily as for herself and thus answered without hesitation. Ticking the points off on his fingers. "Why he didn't catch Wormtail's treachery, for one. You know as well as me that Peter was hardly gifted when it came to Occlumency. Then there's the fact Dumbledore refuses to tell anyone just why he sent you and the Longbottoms into hiding…"

Here he paused grimacing, thinking of that family. The events at Godric's Hollow and then those surrounding his trial had put the Longbottoms on high alert. Thus when the Death Eaters had come calling a couple days later they'd been ready. That hadn't saved Frank though. Alice still mourned her husband's death. At least young Neville had one of his parents though.

"Then there's the fact he sent Hagrid of all people to pick through the ruins for you." Sirius said ploughing onward.

Amelia growled. "He also seemed very determined to believe Sirius was the one who had betrayed you. Even once Sirius _had_ been proven innocent he tried rather boldly - in front of the whole Wizengamot I might add - to get Harry remanded to his custody were your son to be found."

"And he approached me in private, to try and get me to tip him off first if we ever caught a lead on Harry." Murmured Remus testily. "I turned him down."

Sirius snorted. "If that's what you call telling him to suck dead goat farts, then _yeah_. You 'turned him down'." He noted in amusement. Remus had been enraged beyond the capacity for rational thought at the old codger's audacity.

This produced a small round of shocked laughter from the others, before Lily once again sobered and proceeded to grimace. "That's…actually more than I expected you to have. More than I have actually, but what I have is more than enough for me to never want to see the wrinkled old bastard ever again."

"Oh, and what have you got?" Sirius asked, curious.

She shook her head, before smiling. "After breakfast Sirius. That's a rather long conversation to have on an empty stomach. Any other questions though?"

He shrugged. "Not really, I suspect the one I do have is connected with the last one, so it can wait. I was just wondering why you two seem hell bent on this level of training for Harry."

She smirked in amusement. "You're right, it is the same answer to both questions. We can talk about it once we're done."

With that they settled in to eat. Though Sirius had to admit, he had seldom been less interested in what was on his plate.

* * *

Sirius watched Lily lean back in her chair as the elves saw to clearing away the detritus from their meal. She chewed her lip absently for a moment before nodding, as the last elf disappeared. "Before I begin explaining things a bit. I'm just wondering something…what is the state of everyone's occlumency defences?" She asked.

The three on the other side of the table looked to each other, before shrugging. "I know all of us are pretty solid. Not sure I'd want any of us to pit them against someone really strong. Like Voldemort or Dumbledore for long…." Amelia ventured eventually.

Lily nodded. "I can't see any of you sitting around long enough to let anyone break down your defences, so that'll do fine." She speculated.

Finally after shooting a sidelong look at her companion, she clasped her hands before her on the table. Keira, Sirius noticed, seemed utterly at ease with the situation and he had to admit he couldn't tell if that was an affectation, or simply a lack of concern.

Not that Sirius was fool enough to believe, even for a moment, that she wasn't paying close attention to everything being said.

Finally Lily spoke, "When it all comes down to it, it has to do with why we and the Longbottom's were forced into hiding. At the time none of us knew the whole story as to why. Though I think James and I knew a bit more than Alice and Frank thanks to a…discussion I had with Severus."

"Snape?" Sirius barked derisively.

Lily merely gave him a patient look, while he settled back somewhat chagrined by his outburst. He _still_ hated that greasy git.

"Yes…Snape. He overheard something, though he was not… _permitted,_ as he put it, to tell us exactly what. A small piece of intel is all we were able to learn at the time." Lily agreed, darkly. "He, being a Death Eater at the time he came across the information, proceeded to dutifully report it to his…master. Only to find out to his 'shock and dismay'," she quoted somewhat skeptically, "that this particular intel placed myself and my family in the line of fire."

Seeing Sirius was apparently all set to blow his top at that revelation she raised a hand to stall him. "Let me finish before you start please?" At his grudging nod she pressed on. "As you know, at one time Severus and myself were close, for him the connection was romantic. For me, _not so much_ …" She said with distaste. "Despite our falling out, he apparently continued to nurse some affection for me. Thus when he learned he'd put me in danger, he was faced with a choice. For once it seems he made the right one."

Seeing the curious looks across the table she pressed on. Keira and Tara merely offering silent company while she spoke. "He approached Dumbledore and defected to our side. He claimed it was in the hope it would secure my safety. Though when Dumbledore arranged a meeting between us he freely admitted that his primary interest was in _my_ safety alone, and not so much that of my family. While there was no love lost between he and James, he was satisfied so long as my safety was secured."

Sirius grimaced, but nodded understanding. Lily, looked none-too-pleased herself, but elaborated some more. "Snape became our spy in the enemy camp as I understand it. So while I will say I do not condone or accept what he's likely done, nor do I _forgive_ him for those…sins...I recognize things are somewhat—complicated, where they concern him."

There was a delicate sound of amusement from the woman beside her. Keira shooting her an amused look. "That however is neither here nor there to our tale I believe?"

Lily blushed slightly, realizing she'd gone off on a bit of a tangent. "True, it isn't. It just gave some context is all. Point is, after that night I needed to know precisely what he told Voldemort. How could I not? While I found myself unwilling to approach either Snape or Dumbledore about it, after the mess Albus made of things, we still had another lead."

She indicated Keira with a wave of her hand. "When Keira…killed Lucius Malfoy that night outside our home in Godric's Hollow, she stripped a great deal of knowledge from his mind. Specifically his knowledge of his purpose there that night."

The marauder considered that. Reflecting on what revelations basically went unsaid on that account. Keira was clearly very talented in the mind arts, to strip the mind of a noble house scion. Just how talented was the question though.

Keira snorted darkly, fiddling idly with her necklace between her fingertips. "He did not know much honestly. However, what he did know was more than sufficient to point me and those in my employ in the right direction."

Lily nodded, pressing on before any of the others could ask for details on that. "There was a prophecy it seems. Though Lucius did not know the full wording personally, it apparently spoke of someone with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Someone born as the seventh month died."

Amelia was the first to put it together, not that Sirius or Remus were that far behind. "Harry or Neville…" his wife breathed, horror and shock on her face.

"I knew that night that You-Know-Who had come not for me or James; he was coming for Harry. Until then I didn't know _why_ however." Lily explained nodding along to Keira's comment with a scowl. "Now you know I once worked for the Department of Mysteries. I therefore knew exactly where a full record of that Prophecy would be found." This received speculative nodding from those across the table.

"Now, as you might suspect, taking a prophecy, or indeed anything from the Department for analysis, was no easy task. However Keira managed to…arrange for the shelf on which the prophecy was stored to suffer a mild accident." Lily said delicately.

Keira barked a sharp laugh. "I suppose you could call it that. I arranged to present you with the prophecy…and the shelf it was affixed to is all."

"You broke into the Department of Mysteries?" Sirius yelped, shocked.

Keira nodded sagely, smiling crookedly. "Most fun I've had in years. Magic traps, tripwires, roving guard patrols. Unnatural horrors stalking the halls…It was quite invigorating."

"Why have I never heard of this?" Amelia said, sounding appalled.

This produced a chuckle from Lily, "The Unspeakables are the biggest pack of tightwads I've ever encountered when it comes to compartmentalization of information. They would sooner stick their heads in a dragon's mouth than bring an internal affair to the DMLE for investigation."

Amelia apparently had to concur with that analysis as she nodded grudgingly in agreement. Lily chuckled, more darkly this time, before returning to the topic at hand. "I'll spare you the long winded explanation, but the Prophecy went on to expound on what was already said. The child, whoever it was, would be marked as his equal. That they would have a power the Dark Lord knew not, and that 'neither could live while the other survived.' In other words it would be kill or be killed."

Before any of those across the table could react to that, Keira spoke once more. "There's just one problem with that…"

At the skeptical and horrified looks she received the woman rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Okay, fine, there are way more problems with that prophecy than just one. But there is one in particular of interest to us right now." She asserted. "It wasn't any action of Harry's that defeated Voldemort that night."

That produced a noticeable pause from everyone as they considered the ramifications of that statement. "Then…the prophecy was wrong?" Sirius ventured, earning a sorrowful sigh from Lily who was now shaking her head.

"No, you see…a prophecy, a true prophecy, is never actually 'wrong'. It can be misinterpreted all to the underworld and back, and can tie you up in paradoxes until your brain melts, but it's never out and out wrong." Lily explained.

Sirius had a sinking feeling in his gut but pressed on anyways. "So…." he ventured, clearly indicating she should elaborate a bit.

"Admittedly, we were a bit lost in that regard too, until Keira took a closer look at Harry's scar." Lily said stoically. Sirius thought about the thin lightning bolt mark on the boy's forehead. Barely visible now, after all these years.

"His scar?" Amelia prompted, leaning forward.

Lily grimaced slightly before explaining, "Keira has a number of rather…unique talents. Some of them provide her with unusual insights others would lack. She looked over the wound and was rather…" She looked helplessly to Keira, clearly seeking aid in explaining this.

"Perturbed, that would be a good word for it I suppose," Keira stated simply. "Yes, I was perturbed, because somehow Harry had a bit of someone else's soul lodged in his forehead."

The silence that thudded down after that was rather profound. "Er—what?" Remus eventually ventured, stirred from the thoughtful silence he had possessed until then.

Keira gave them all a darkly amused look before answering. "There was a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck to Harry's forehead. Foul, wretched little thing, to be honest. I was more than happy to remove it for them."

"A piece of his soul…" Sirius murmured considering the horrifying nature of such a thing. He was trying to put his finger on just why that particularly grotesque bit of magic sounded familiar.

"Not just anyone's soul. You-Know-Who's Soul." Remus noted, sounding sick to his stomach.

It was only then that Sirius noticed the sad, understanding little smile Lily was giving them. "The word, you're clearly trying so hard to remember Sirius, is Horcrux. Does that clarify anything at all?" She asked.

Unfortunately, it did and he blanched rather spectacularly as the memory clicked in his mind. He recalled a book, one he'd tried to nick from the family library as a child…And the hiding he'd taken when he'd been caught by his father.

He could still remember some of the horrors he'd read about in that book. Horcruxes were the chief amongst those.

He must have looked a ghastly sight as Amelia was giving him a confused and worried look. He cleared his throat thickly before explaining, his breakfast suddenly not sitting so well. "A Horcrux, is about the most vile and evil piece of magic I've heard of, and I've heard about a lot over the years." He admitted. "It's a fragment of someone's intentionally shattered soul, which is then stored in an external object to ensure that the…monster, who made them would survive even death."

Understandably, both Amelia and Remus flinched, as Lily nodded agreement. "A good summation." She allowed. "The good news, if there is any to be had here, is that we removed and destroyed the one which had adhered to Harry when we found it."

At the expectant expressions of the others, which clearly stated they were waiting for the other shoe to drop, she continued. "The bad news, is that from what little Keira was able to pry from the damaged soul fragment's mind before it…died, was that it was not the only one of its kind." She reported bitterly, "You-Know— Voldemort…he isn't really dead Sirius, not so long as those other Horcruxes survive. So you see…the prophecy wasn't wrong. He hasn't been defeated yet."

"And Harry…" Sirius ventured, fear for his godson colouring his voice.

She nodded, "Is the one who now fulfills all the criteria detailed in the prophecy."

Amy, he noted had brought her head to rest in her hands, as she shook it absently. However, before she could voice whatever was clearly on her mind she was interrupted by a polite knock at the dining room door.

She shot the others a tired rueful look before sitting up and sighing. "Yes, come in?"

* * *

The door gently creaked open and the black streaked, red-haired head of Susan poked out to peer at her tentatively. "Auntie? I'm sorry to bother you, but you told me to let you know when my letter came…" She ventured, bouncing excitedly on her feet. *****

Amelia smiled at her clearly ecstatic niece, trying to ignore the way Keira's bodyguard eased, after having assumed a position by the door following the knock. It was hard not to smile, even given the dark conversation she'd just been a part of. Such was Susan's excitement.

"Oh? Excellent! Why don't you come show us then?" She suggested, and Susan lit up, bouncing excitedly into the room. Followed closely by Harry who, she noticed, also had an envelope in his hands, as he moved to stand by his mother—mothers, she supposed.

Despite Harry's attempts to maintain his default stoic demeanour Amelia was pleased that she could still feel a sense of excitement from him too.

Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice the paper the boy held. "It seems Susan is not the only one to receive their letter." Sirius said, beaming at the lad, who smiled back at him.

Amelia and Lily both made a show of reading the children's letters. Amelia eventually looking up to smile fondly at her niece. "Well, it looks like we shall all need to make a trip to Diagon Alley soon."

There was an amused chuckle from across the table and she noticed Keira was smiling as she peered at the letter which had been handed over to her. "May I just say, I love Witches and Wizards? You literally have a shopping list which includes wands, equipment for making potions, spell books, _and_ it suggests you buy an owl, cat or toad."

At their curious looks Lily explained for her companion. "If you wanted a list of things the Average muggle would guess were quintessentially magical must-haves, those would almost all be on it."

That clarified things somewhat. Lily always had been good at explaining muggle references they were overlooking.

"When do you want to go then?" The redhead in question asked Amelia. "I know that _traditionally_ most families go in the weeks before school starts, but…"

Amelia considered that, in regards to their current somewhat altered situation. "It…might be nice to do our shopping before news of your return to Britain propagates too widely." She ventured. "As it is, you and your son are almost certain to attract attention from various interested parties."

"The sooner the better then, I think." Harry stated firmly, drawing mildly surprised looks from those around the table. Thus far Harry had preferred to adopt a policy of relative silence while he allowed his mothers to handle matters in his stead.

Amelia handled it the most gracefully, merely arching a curious brow at him until he explained. "I have no interest in being famous," He elaborated with an apathetic shrug. "But it is apparently going to be inescapable as I find myself living in Great Britain. I'd prefer to avoid the fervour you and my mum seem to agree will occur should we do this at a later date."

That made good sense to her and she nodded understanding, Sirius looked to Lily for confirmation. "Your thoughts Lils?"

Lily shot a curious glance at Keira who merely shrugged. "Today might actually be good, if we have the time. I know Keira and I have some matters that need to be attended to at Gringotts in short order. So we might as well do it all in one go if at all possible."

Amelia considered her watch before nodding in agreement, "Now should be fine, although, I'd feel we need to complete that earlier discussion in more detail later on.. Considering I _am_ head of the DMLE...it's _slightly_ concerning."

Lily nodded agreement, "Of course."

"Well alright then," Tara said, startling those present somewhat given her bizarre gift for fading into the background when needed. "Why don't I get the kids ready to go and we'll meet back at the Floos in a couple minutes?"

This met with general agreement and all present moved to get ready.

* * *

"My, my, have I told you recently dear Lily, that I quite enjoy our little outings into your world?" Keira noted in amusement as they climbed the steps to the bank with the others. Although it had to be said that Sirius was helping Lily with this, as the steps up to the bank lacked a ramp for her chair. Just a small levitation charm really.

"Hidden portals, magic that can convince people they've never seen something at all, spatial compression, wards…and a species that look remarkably like Lanniks." Keira noted looking over the Goblin guard at the door.

"Lanniks?" Sirius asked curiously.

Before Keira answered she made a point to read the script on the door.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

She shook herself slightly before looking to Sirius and answering his question, "Ah, my apologies, a species common where I'm from that is remarkably similar in stature and appearance. Known for their somewhat brusque manner."

This was met with momentary silence before Amelia, the consummate detective spoke up, "And just where are you from Keira?"

Keira merely smiled brightly at the other woman, "A story for another time perhaps?"

Lily had to work hard to contain an amused snort at that. Yes, she suspected that Sirius and the others were not quite ready for _that_ revelation.

The door to Gringotts slowly and smoothly swung open, a Gringotts guard observing them stoically as she wheeled her way inside. It—really was exactly as she remembered it, shining marble edifices and shining brass finishings sparkling in the light cast by the massive crystal chandeliers. Stoic guards standing in carefully tailored uniforms, and swarms of surly goblins.

Nodding to each other they split into three groups. Amelia and Sirius guiding Susan over to a teller across the hall, with Tara and Remus standing back near the entrance with Harry while she and Keira approached a teller nearby.

It took a minute, the teller industriously ignoring them as he worked on some parchment work, before slowly looking up at them as they came to a stop in front of his counter. "Yes, how might Gringotts help you in your endeavours today?" He asked, his tone distracted and unconcerned.

Keira indicated for her to go ahead with a small inclining of her chin in the Goblin's direction and a flick of a finger. Lily cleared her throat slightly first, "Greetings Teller, may we please have a privacy screen erected?" She requested.

The Teller glanced up at her once more, this time appearing slightly more interested, possibly a consequence of her courteous tone, and he nodded before thumbing a rune on his desk. An unnatural hush falling over them as the screen went up, the sounds of the bank beyond them muted and dull.

She smiled slightly at him, "Thank you, my name is Lily Marie Potter, previously Evans in case that matters, I would like to see about getting a bank statement. I'm afraid I've been rather disconnected from the post network until recently."

The Goblin's brows hiked somewhat, though his expression was otherwise largely unchanged. Slowly he nodded, "We will be required to run an identity check before we proceed, you are…not the first to claim to be Lily Potter in the years since her disappearance."

Lily quashed the feeling of irritation which rose at that statement, she supposed it was unsurprising there were such dishonest people out there. "Very well, where shall we begin?"

He considered her silently for a moment before nodding, "First we shall carry out the blood test here at the counter, then if that succeeds, we shall take you to see Branch Director Ragnok to discuss the account's inactivity."

She dipped her chin slightly in a nod of acceptance and he pushed the device in question across the counter towards her. Knowing how such things worked she made a show of pushing up her sleeves and presenting her hands for inspection, to indicate there were no obvious means present by which to defraud them, before pricking a finger on the device. A moment later, the large rune ignited a deep green and spectral letters spelled out 'Lily Marie Potter nee Evans' in the air about an inch above the surface.

The Goblin looked somewhat taken aback before schooling himself moments later. "Very well, if you and your companion would follow me I will show you to the Director."

As ever, when closing a till, the Goblin slammed the grate shut rather harder than necessary, before making his way around the counter and calling a guard over to escort them.

Lily and Keira followed him along through the bank before riding an elevator up a floor and proceeding through a maze of halls towards the Director's office. It was only as they came to an antechamber outside the office that things became a bit…complicated.

There were guards watching them of course, but that was not of immediate concern. The Teller turned to look at them, before raising a hand. "Please stand still, we must perform a final check before we may see the Director."

He paced to the wall without awaiting a response, and Lily tensed, realizing what was about to happen as a golden mist began to descend from above, cursing under her breath.

Glancing sideways at Keira she saw the other woman sigh as the glamours began to waver around her.

The Guards cursed in their own language and reached for their weapons, snarling irately. They were too slow however, Keira's hand was already rising and with a sharp jerking motion the weapons jerked from their hands and clattered away across the floor.

Before the goblins had time to respond her other hand snapped up all those present save Keira and herself, began to rise from the floor, clawing desperately at their necks. Lily was momentarily alarmed before she recognized the technique. Keira was not, despite appearances choking them, she was however hoisting them rather bodily into the air by their necks and restricting their vocal cords so that they would not alert others with their voices.

As the guards and teller hung there Keira used her free hand to jerk up the hood of her robe over her head. "I think you forgot something Lily," She murmured, sounding amused.

Lily nodded sheepishly. "Yes, I'm sorry, I completely forgot they use a substance called Thief's downfall to neutralize disguises."

Keira quirked an amused smile at her, "Well this is certainly a bother…" She began before being cut off as the doors on either side of the chamber flew open and more guards rushed in. Keira made a rough throwing motion and those currently held aloft slammed bodily into the wall before two waves of swirling telekinetic energy boiled off her hands towards the guards closing in on them from behind.

Lily didn't get a chance to see what happened to those she cast it towards, being distracted by those rushing in from the other side, brandishing weapons, only to freeze in place as Keira gasped them from afar, a loud cacophony of startled yells and clattering metal sounding behind them.

A disquieting, excited glint had entered Keira's eyes as she smiled at the now frozen warriors before her. "That will be quite enough I should think!"

"Yes, I quite agree." Was the growled response from the doorway leading into the Director's chambers. There, standing hunched in the doorway, was a wizened old goblin, with breastplate across his chest, leaning on a cane with a sword at his hip as he glared up at them.

"Guards, stand down." He snapped, before sighing as he glanced in their direction, noting their rather disorganized state as they struggled to rise to their feet or were held in place by Keira's power. "More than you already are I mean…" He muttered scathingly eying the erstwhile bodyguards with disdain.

Finally he turned his eyes back to Keira, seeming to ignore Lily entirely, not that she blamed him given the circumstances. "Well now, this is most… _interesting._ " A tone of grim amusement in his gravelly voice. "I must say, I have not known someone to deal with our guards so…casually before." He noted, a small challenging smile on his lips, as he jerked his head towards the struggling guardsmen…Guard goblins?

"I hear a commotion beyond my office doors and what do I find when I investigate, but a woman many believe dead," He said finally acknowledging Lily's own presence, "And another who is of a species I cannot say that I am familiar with."

Any response to that was delayed as additional clattering sounded and guards, both human and goblin stormed into the hall from the main entrance. Ragnok straightened as they approached, "Guzark! Checkt!" He snapped in his own language and the guards rolled to a halt looking uncertain.

He chuckled dryly, shaking his head, "Admirable response time curse-breaker Weasley, especially considering I know you were assigned all the way down in the tunnels today." He acknowledged, a tone of grudging respect in his voice. Lily had to agree, in many places those tunnels stretched for kilometres beneath the surface.

It did not escape her notice however the way Keira was careful to keep her back to the reinforcements, thus concealing her appearance with her cowl.

"Director, are you alright sir?" Weasley asked cautiously. Eyeing the women who had clearly caused so much chaos.

A small chuckle escaped the director's lips, "I am unharmed curse breaker, no thanks to these louts…" He said indicating the very sheepish guards in various states of disarray about him. Here he paused to look to Keira. "Will I be staying that way? Or will you insist on making more of a mess than you already have?" He asked her, acerbically.

Keira considered him a moment before shrugging, "Should you not attempt to harm us, no harm will come to you. My appearance before was more a defence against others who would not understand, than it was an attempt to deceive you and yours."

Lily glanced at curse-breaker Weasley as the Goblin digested this. The wizard had his wand in a ready but mostly non-threatening position, a handsome enough young man, with long wild hair tied back in a ponytail. He was being cautious, but she wouldn't hold that against him considering.

When she looked back Ragnok was examining Keira's face closely, before giving an abrupt nod. "Very well, your word of honour then? That you intend no further harm to me and mine and we will call this a…misunderstanding?" He suggested, his tone slightly mocking.

Though she couldn't see it clearly from her position, Lily could practically feel the amusement pouring off Keira, "I could request the same of you."

Ragnok nodded grudgingly, conceding the point. "Very well, you have it. I Ragnok the Sixth, swear on my honour that no harm shall come to you, so long as you affirm that you not intend harm to me and mine yourself."

Keira nodded, releasing the still frozen guards who fell to the floor with a clatter, before offering a slight bow at the waist. "I, Keira Kallig, do so swear. Upon my honour." This produced an interested look before he nodded.

"Very good. Breaker Weasley? Gather all those currently present and wait here, see to any injuries." Ragnok instructed casting the groaning guards a derisive look. "None shall speak on this event without my permission, are we understood?"

Weasley nodded at the note of steel in the Director's voice. "Understood Director," He agreed.

Ragnok nodded and turned on his heel, "Very well, then if you two would come with me? We can see to what business it is that has brought you here today."

They moved silently to follow him, ignoring the sorry state of those left behind.

* * *

It was close to an hour later that Keira and his mum returned from their excursion deeper into the bank. Harry had to admit, he had been worried for a while there after he'd sense a brief moment of alarm from them not long after they'd vanished. It hadn't been long after that Keira's mind had brushed his own and assured him all was well. Whatever had happened, it was all well in hand. He actually sensed amusement from her.

When he found them again, working their way across the floor towards the group of those waiting, he noted the group of uneasy and somewhat sheepish looking guards behind them and gave Keira small amused smile.

She caught this look and smirked in turn, "A small misunderstanding Harry, nothing to fret about." She assured him, giving his shoulder a small squeeze. This statement earned her a small snort of amusement from his mum, but Lily just shook her head when he gave them a questioning look.

"Everything good?" Sirius asked ambling over, stretching slightly after having been seated while they waited on their return.

"Yes, we have the funds we need and Keira's business with the bank has been attended to." Lily informed him and the others who were just now joining them.

Sirius smiled, oblivious to any byplay there had been before he arrived. "Right good. Where do you want to go first?" He asked, excitement starting to flash in his eyes, and bouncing ever so slightly on his heels.

Harry had to say he liked his godfather, there was something positive and infectious about how lively the man was. He'd also be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by the man's ability to turn into a dog.

"Wands!" Susan blushed as all eyes turned to regard her following the outburst. "I mean…could we _please_ go see about getting our wands?" Susan requested meekly.

He had to admit he liked Susan too. She was fun, and kind. She was very focused from what little he'd seen thus far, but also very capable of being lighthearted and very open.

Sure enough, after the others had shared their amusement at Susan's excitement their eyes turned to him. "Sounds okay to me," Sirius allowed, "But what about you Pup, this is your day too, what's your vote?"

Harry smiled slightly, "Wands sound excellent actually."

Susan let out a small whoop of excitement, earning a chuckle from the adults as they all began moving towards the exit and wandered out into the alley.

Diagon Alley. An interesting place, he could tell that someone had come up with a witty name for the place and they'd really decided to run with it. The buildings were definitely not uniform in appearance and all of them leaned somewhat comically inwards over the street.

The place was wondrous, all flashing and sparkling light, with displays showing off wares like broomsticks, cauldrons and birds.

By comparison with many of them the wand shop, Ollivander's, was almost disappointing. Narrow, shabby looking, with peeling paint and a single wand sitting on a purple cushion in the dirty window

"Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC." The sign read.

Still, this was apparently the place as they pushed their way inside. The shop, was an odd place. On first impression it felt a bit like a library, one of those in which quiet was strictly encouraged. A vague sense of disquiet filled the shop, as did a pervasive feeling of 'magic' in the air.

The bell over the door tinkled a second time as the door swung shut behind them. There was a small racket from the back of the shop and a man poked his head out from behind the rows of dusty shelves. "Ah! Customers, of course…one moment please, I'll be right with you." He assured them, shelving a couple of boxes on his way up from the back, coming to a stop behind the counter.

Garrick Ollivander, was a strange man, strange in appearance and strange in the aura he seemed to project around himself. An elderly man of indeterminate age, with wide pale eyes, wild hair and a sense that there was far more than met the eye about him.

Ollivander looked them all over briefly before his eyes stopped on Lily, "Ah, Miss Potter. It has been some time…though feels like only yesterday you were in here buying your own wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, with a dragon heartstring core. Excellent for charm work but with a hidden talent for combat. Do you still have it?"

Exactly how Ollivander recognized his mother with barely a glance, he didn't know but she simply smiled slightly and pushed her chair closer to the counter. "Master Ollivander, good to see you again, I had it returned to me recently yes." She agreed, and Harry recalled her happiness when Sirius had returned it to her the day previous.

The old man smiled benignly, "Excellent," He then turned his attention to Harry standing beside her. "And you must be young Harry, I must say, while I had hoped to see you in here soon, I was not expecting today…You look very much like your father." The wand crafter noted soberly. "His wand was mahogany, elven inches. Pliable, with a griffon feather core…a powerful wand, excellent for transfiguration." He murmured looking thoughtful.

Keira gave the elderly wizard an assessing look, before speaking "Do you recall every wand you've ever sold Master Ollivander?" He glanced up surprised and stared at Keira, before nodding.

"Ah—Yes, yes in fact I do. A useful talent to have for one in my profession. I apologize, but I must admit I am not familiar with you Miss…" He trailed off inviting her to speak.

"Kallig, and no you would not be. I have yet to purchase a wand from you." She replied easily.

Ollivander accepted that and looked to the others in turn. "One more I don't recognize," He noted looking to Tara, before nodding at the others. "But three I do."

"Madam Amelia Black, formerly Bones." He started. "African Blackwood wand, 10 and a quarter inches, firm, with a unicorn tail core." He recited before looking to her husband. "Sirius Black. Blackthorn, 9 and three quarter inches, flexible with a dragon heart string core."

His eyes came to Lupin in the back, "Remus Lupin, 10 and one quarter inches, cypress, with a unicorn tail core." He finished, before looking to Susan.

"And you must be Madam Bones' niece yes? I imagine you and young Master Potter are here for your first wands today yes?

Susan nodded excitedly, though it was Keira who replied. "Actually, it's them and myself as well." She inserted.

Ollivander glanced to her after shooting Susan a small smile, "Oh? Very good, this shall be an interesting experience I think." He murmured straightening.

"Now, who would like to go first? Perhaps you madam?" He suggested looking once again to Susan.

She nodded eagerly and bounced forward up to the counter. Ollivander considered her for a moment, looking her over. I think I have a good idea for your first wand young lady, a moment if you please?"

He wandered back into the stacks before returning with a box he plucked off the shelf further back and bringing it over and presenting it. "Elder, 10 and one quarter inches, strong, with a Dragon Heartstring core. Right handed." He recited placing it gently in her hand. "Some claim elder wands are ill fortuned, however I can tell you with assurance this is not the case. They merely require a stronger than average will to master, and I suspect you have that in spades young lady."

She gazed almost reverently at the wand in her hands. "Give it a try perhaps?" He suggested and she nodded before giving it a small wave towards the ceiling. Sure enough, a bright fountain of light erupted from the wand.

Harry blinked the spots of light from his vision before smiling at the warm feeling now suffusing the room. "Yes, a perfect match I should think. Very good…" Ollivander agreed happily. "That wand will serve you well I should think miss Bones."

And finally he turned to Harry as Susan excitedly hugged her aunt. "Hmmm, I can usually guess a person's wand arm right off Mister Potter, but not with you…might I ask which hand you think you'd prefer to cast with?"

Harry considered that, and decided it would be best to use the hand he didn't favour for his lightsaber.

"Left," he declared eventually.

Ollivander nodded simply in response, "Hmmmm, very interesting."

Over the next minute or so he made a show of measuring Harry up with a magical measuring tape, only stopping short when he got an annoyed look from Keira when he was about to start measuring between his nostrils.

"Er—yes, quite, sorry. You see some wizards prefer the spectacle I make of things…" He admitted sheepishly, before pausing to consider. His eyes flicking briefly to Harry's faded scar as he examined his face. "I wonder…"

He padded back into the stacks and returned a minute later, gazing speculatively at the wand in the box he presented to him. "Holly, said to be a ward against evil spirits…or a symbol of truth. Eleven inches…phoenix feather core. Nice and supple…" He recited, "A quest lies before you, I should think. At least that is what wand lore suggests…then again it also suggests you might have a bit of a temper you need to watch."

Harry smiled ruefully, thinking back on some of his misadventures while learning to wield his telekinetic abilities.

He took the wand carefully in his left hand, shifting it back and forth until he felt comfortable holding it. Finally, at Olllivander's encouragement he gave it a small wave and a warm feeling swept through the room.

"Curious…very curious…" Ollivander murmured, before stilling at the curious looks headed his way. "As I told the lady before Mister Potter. I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every one. The Phoenix who provided the feather for that wand provided one other tail feather. Just one other." He admitted, "And you see, the brother to the wand now in your hand…gave you that scar."

Harry would have had to be dead to miss the now palpable tension in the room. "If I might ask, what does that mean…sir?" He eventually ventured.

The wand maker considered that. "It could mean many things Mister Potter. You could be a kindred spirit, or more likely, a mortal enemy." He allowed. "I think we can expect great things from you Mister Potter. Great things indeed, you see. The one who bears the brother to your wand…did great things too, terrible of course, but great. Yes…"

There was silence for a time as those present absorbed that, "Are there any effects we should worry about considering those two wands are…related." His mum eventually asked.

Ollivander pondered that before nodding, "While it is unlikely given what happened, that you should ever find yourself on the wrong end of that wand ever again…" Harry had to stifle a retort, considering he already knew how wrong that likely was. The wand maker continued unaware of his thoughts, "You should be aware that neither your wand nor the other will function as intended in combat."

"Oh?" Was the curious question from Lily.

He nodded agreeably. "Indeed, brother wands will lock when forced to combat each other and it will come down to a battle of wills over whose magic will overpower the other's."

At their worried expressions he sighed. "I can attempt to find another wand if you should desire it. However I must say the connection this wand has made with you Mister Potter is singularly powerful."

Harry simply shook his head. "No, this wand is perfect. I think it'll do nicely." He assured the craftsman.

Ollivander smiled slightly in thanks. "Very good Mister Potter."

He then turned his attention to Keira who was waiting patiently, "Now, you my Lady? If you will step forward?" Harry shifted back out of the way as Keira stepped forward. "Now, as you are an adult, and you've fully grown into your magic, the procedure here will be somewhat different I think…" Ollivander speculated.

"Can you tell me anything about your magic? You seem to be lacking a wand at the moment…" He noted, causing Harry to wonder just how he knew that.

Keira's lips twitched in a small smirk, "My skills in magic are entirely wandless. And tend toward those abilities which augment and conceal or are used for combat."

The wand smith nodded thoughtfully, "And the hand you wish to cast with?" He asked.

"Left," Was the firm reply.

He nodded and measured her left forearm before stepping back and sucking idly at his teeth, "I think perhaps a custom build would be preferable in this case." He decided reaching down and pulling a case filled with dowels of wood out from under the counter.

"Now, I'd like you to run a hand over each of these, and tell me which seems to 'feel' most correct with you magic."

Keira did so, carefully going over each and every one of them. She hummed quietly to herself in thought before going back to one in the middle. "This one, though it is not a perfect fit."

Ollivander nodded, undeterred by that. "It will likely need a secondary wood or fibre mixed in…yes. This shall be a challenge I suspect."

He took away the remaining dowels and brought out another case, this one with sprigs of plant matter in it. "The same again please, be careful though, some of these plants are toxic until refined into a wand."

She nodded and held her hand in the air above them, it was about a minute later that a sprig floated free of the rest into the air near her hand.

He carefully collected the rest and put them away. "Fascinating, yes…very good." Ollivander murmured to himself. "Now, a metal handle I think, you mentioned combat after all."

He pulled out a few ingots, placing them on the counter before holding a knife out to her handle first. "Just a prick please, and place a bit of blood on each of them." He encouraged.

She did so, leaving a bit of blood on each before standing back, allowing the wand maker to cast spells at each, which he then observed closely for effects. "Hmmm…Electrum…interesting." He said before looking to her. "Excellent, one final step I should think and I can see about putting something together for you."

He cleaned the ingots and put all of them save the electrum away before pulling out a final case. Placing some odd materials on the counter before her. Hair, feathers, a bundle of muscle fibre Harry suspected belonged to a Dragon at one point…

Keira ran a hand over them before pointing to two in turn. "Hmmm, yes, most fascinating…Phoenix Feather and Thestral Hair…"

Keira stared at the man, "Do all these choices mean something to you Master Ollivander?"

He nodded easily in reply, "Perhaps, though I strongly suspect they'll mean more to yourself once I explain." He returned.

Then indicating the samples on the counter he began to recite, "The holly and sprig of mistletoe suggest protection from evil spirits," He said plainly, before smiling slightly at her, "Or a tendency to slay minor deities…"

He then indicated the ingot, "The electrum will be excellent for changeling your magic through. Tends to be a bit of a luxury material honestly, I've rarely encountered someone who actually _required_ something so powerful before. As for the cores…?"

He smiled at the objects in question, "Phoenix Feather suggests fire, the crucible of battle, but also rebirth. The Thestral Hair, someone who has mastered or at least has come to understand death on an intimate level."

Ollivander then looked expectantly to her, to see how he'd done. Keira smirked in amusement. "I have some experience with ghosts it is true…and he only fancied himself a god if that helps." Harry shuddered slightly recalling the one she referred to from her stories.

"I can see the utility of something which reacts well to magic…" Keira allowed, "As for the others? I have fought in many battles mister Ollivander. I understand death as few properly can."

Ollivander nodded amiably, but Harry suspected that only he and a few others knew just how true everything Keira had said was. "I can have a wand ready for you in a couple of hours. Or I can have it delivered to you by owl. The choice is yours of course."

Keira shrugged, "We will be in the Alley for a while longer I suspect, so I will wait. Do you require your payment now for the young one's wands? Or will it suffice to wait for mine to be completed as well?"

With that the discussion turned to generalities and more uninteresting matters.

* * *

Lily had to confess that she felt somewhat disquieted as they wandered the alley a short while later. Ollivander was always a little…unsettling. Like he was seeing and understanding more than he was supposed to.

Naturally she was also concerned about the potential meaning behind Harry's wand.

They had in the time since then been through shops to buy cauldrons, school uniforms and telescopes for the kids already. The next stop had been the pet store. She had particularly enjoyed that part as she was firmly expecting Harry to be able to send letters while at Hogwarts and owls were the best method. In addition to being smart and loyal pets of course.

Susan had claimed a lovely tawny owl for herself, and Lily supposed she shouldn't have been surprised when Harry was inexplicably drawn to the most beautiful and expensive owl in the store. A gorgeous snowy owl.

What had followed was particularly…special. Keira had asked Harry what he wished to call the beautiful bird. Harry had pondered that seriously for a time before looking to her solemnly and requesting permission from Keira to call her Beniko.**

Beniko. She and Harry were perhaps the only people in the universe save Keira who understood the true significance of that name, and for the first time in years Lily had seen a small amount of moisture gather in Keira's eyes before the woman had nodded and growled an affirmative.

It was…a bit unsettling to see a softer side of Keira she rarely glimpsed. Even if it was only briefly.

The owl had seemed pleased with the name too.

Lily was musing on this as they headed for the bookstore, the door opened as they entered, only for a girl leaving the till with a pile of books in her arms to nearly run into Keira. A small girl, who Lily would guess was likely around Harry's age, with somewhat bushy curly brown hair.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry—" The girl babbled, "I should have been watching where I was going, I—" And then she stopped, taking in Keira's face causing her mouth to pop open. If Lily did not know she had reinstated the glamours after their meeting with the director, she'd have suspected the girl had caught a glimpse of Keira's real appearance considered the way she gaped.

"I—you're Keira Kallig!" The girl yelped, eliciting several expressions of surprise all around.

Keira smiled bemusedly at the girl, "I am, may I ask how you know me?"

The girl blushed, likely realizing just how rude her outburst might have seemed, "I'm a muggleborn miss! I—you're in the news a lot. You own Makashi Corporation and a number of other companies. I've even read all your books!"

That remark caused Lily a measure of amusement, there was something funny about the fact that Keira took the time to write books, some were factual, other 'fictional'. Regardless that declaration caused Keira's eyebrows to rise in surprise. "That is hardly light reading Miss…"

The girl gave a start, "Oh—Hermione, Hermione Granger," She winced. "I uh…I'm very sorry for running into you like that ma'am."

Keira smiled gently at the girl, setting her at ease. "It's quite alright, I don't mind. You said you've read my books? Which ones?"

Hermione smiled in return, showing slightly large teeth, something Lily was certain she'd grow into with time. "All of them! Though I confess I rather enjoyed the Inquisitor series more than the business and financial ones…" Hermione confided conspiratorially.

Keira chuckled at that, "That is quite alright, the Inquisitor series is rather less dry to read than the other ones I know."

Hermione hurriedly stuffed some of the books in her rather large bag before withdrawing another, causing Lily to stifle a snicker. It was the first book in the Inquisitor series. "I—ma'am could I ask for an autograph?"

Keira blinked before nodding, taking the book while drawing a pen out of her pocket and writing something on the inside cover and handing it back. "Is that your favourite one?" She asked the young girl.

Hermione bobbed her head breathlessly. "I love them all, but this one is my favourite I think. I just—I find myself really empathizing with the way Kailee is sort of cast adrift in a new world. It's some of the best Sci-Fi I've ever read, though it's a bit dark—I was really surprised when Darth Zash turned on her own apprentice like that! She seemed so nice, unlike the others!"

Keira smiled gently, and the girl smiled back before her expression turned to one of surprise. "But…what are you doing here now? This is…are you a witch too?" Hermione asked.

This produced a chuckled and small nod from the woman, "After a fashion, where I came from they didn't call us witches though." Keira confided, "Are you going to be going to Hogwarts this fall?"

Lily was worried Hermione's head might rock right off her shoulders at the rate she was nodding in response to that. "Yes, I—I'm really looking forward to it! I—I can't believe you're a witch too! You're my hero!"

That last bit seemed to bring Keira up short. "Really?"

Hermione bobbed her head happily. "You are perhaps the most successful business woman ever, and you write fantastic books. Some of the things your company invents are amazing and it does a lot of humanitarian work on the side!"

There was a small clatter further back in the store and a pair of adults wandered out of the stacks of books. "Oh good, there you are Hermione," Said the woman who must have been the girl's mother. She paused noting the books sticking haphazardly out of the bag and sighed fondly. "You bought some more books didn't you?"

The man with her chuckled in amusement, "We should have expected it I suppose, this is a book store after all."

It was then the parent's noted the way Hermione was beaming at Keira. "Oh, I'm sorry, she's not bothering you is she?"

Keira was quick to dash that notion, "Not at all, we have been having a nice conversation actually. You daughter seems a nice and well read young woman…"

This naturally elicited proud smiles from Hermione's parents at the compliment. "She loves to read, has a bunch of shelves full of books in her room." The father noted, causing his daughter to blush.

"Mum, dad, this is Keira Kallig. You know, the owner of Makashi corporation and the writer of the Inquisitor series?" Hermione said, quite obviously surprising the adults. "Turns out she's a witch too!"

* * *

* There is actually no evidence that the letters come on a person's birthday. I believe that misunderstanding results from the fact that it was on Harry's birthday that Hagrid caught up to them on that little island and hand delivered the letter after the other's failed be successfully delivered.

**I know some of you are likely displeased I didn't name her Hedwig. But considering the crossover and the fact she'll basically be the same bird as ever I decided this was the better choice. Not to mention the context of the name Hedwig doesn't apply so well to Harry as he is in this story.

 **Author's End Note:** As ever I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please rate, review, comment or just message me for a chat. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flames are not and will be ignored out of hand.


End file.
